


We Could Never Be Friends

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: This one goes out to my sister from another mister.And of course all you other Dylan Stan's out there!It be what it be (:Update: this turned into a chapter story alternating between E&D. Sorry for the confusion 🤷
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in my bedroom floor in front of the full length mirror that hung on my wall braiding my hair as my best friend Maggie danced around the room to some obnoxious rap song.  
“Why are you so spastic right now?” I ask while watching her in the reflection of the mirror.  
“Why are you not? I’ve been waiting for this day to get here for weeks!” she exclaims as she puts her hands on her thighs and bends over shaking her ass in the air to the beat.  
“I’m excited I guess. But you have more of a reason to be than me” I say back while securing one of my braids with a bobby pin.  
“Not to toot my own horn or anything, but yeah I guess I do. I can’t wait to get my hands on him outside of school again. So toot toot!” she replies as she throws herself backwards onto my bed laughing.  
“Gee, thanks” I reply, rolling my eyes at her.  
Don’t get me wrong here, I’m very happy for my friend. She has had the hots for Eric since we were invited into their friend group in tenth grade. It took them until senior year to get their shit together and act on it. Now here we are right in the middle of their puppy love. Her parents aren’t thrilled about her choice in a boyfriend so it’s been rough for them trying to sneak around and see each other out of school, so I completely get her excitement about the party at his house tonight. But I know once they disappear together I will be left to fend for myself in my own awkward situation.  
“I wish you would bite the bullet Y/n. Man up and talk to Dylan. You see how it worked for me” she says as she sits up and looks at me from my bed.  
“Because it’s so easy just to talk to Dylan right?” I laugh out before standing up and looking at myself once more in the mirror. Not bad.  
“It’s super easy to talk to Dylan! You just let yourself get all worked up about it. He likes you to Y/n” she says causing me to jerk my head her way.  
“He does not” I breathe out with my hand on my chest.  
“Oh okay. Then I guess Eric is a liar” she says shaking her head at me.  
“Eric is a liar Maggie. But did he say that?” I ask as I feel the excitement rising up in my chest.  
“You did not just call my boyfriend a liar, Asshole!” she fires out while flipping me off.  
“Answer the question Maggie” I demand with my hands on my hips.  
“He told me that last week. But he is a liar so I guess it isn’t true” she responds before sticking her tongue out at me.

Once we were both satisfied with our appearances for the night we were ready to go. We left Maggie’s car in my driveway and took mine hoping that if her parents came looking they would at least know that she was with me like we said she would be.  
When we turned onto Reed street Maggie already had her seatbelt undone and hand on the door handle ready to make her mad dash to the house.  
“Are you planning on tucking and rolling?” I ask with a laugh as I glance over at her.  
“Whatever gets me there as fast as possible” she says back not changing her stance at all.  
As we pull up in front of the house she jumps out of the car before I can even get it in park. It looks like something out of a movie when Eric walks out onto the porch just as she is approaching it and she jumps into his arms.  
“You guys make me want to puke” I say as I push past them and walk inside the house.  
“Is somebody jealous?” Eric asks and I flip him the middle finger over my shoulder.  
When I make my way into the kitchen I find the rest of the group standing around the counter.  
“Y/n! Welcome to Eric’s kitchen. Want to join in on our game of truth or dare?” Nate yells out and I can tell that he is already wasted.  
“Absolutely not” I reply with a laugh as I take a spot between him and Dylan, With Nate on my left and Dylan on my right.  
I let my eyes wander up to the boy on my right and catch him also looking down at me. We both jerk our heads away at the same time and I feel my cheeks go hot. What the hell was that?  
“No party games for you? That’s lame” Nate says pulling me out of my thoughts.  
“Not until I’ve had enough alcohol to not care anymore” I laugh out nervously.  
“Want me to fix you a drink?” Dylan asks and when I look up at him the smile on his face makes butterflies start to swarm in my stomach.  
“If you want to” I reply with my eyes locked on his lips and neither of us make a move to break the stare off.  
“So I’m a liar Y/n?” I hear Eric say as him and Maggie walk into the kitchen hand in hand. Once again I feel my face grow hot.  
I shoot my eyes their way and give Maggie my best what the hell look.  
She shrugs her shoulders and smiles at me sweetly as they join the rest of us at the counter.  
“Do you have to tell him everything?” I shoot out before I can stop myself.  
“Of course I do” Maggie replies as Eric wraps his arm around her waist.  
“What’s going on?” Dylan asks, looking around at the three of us.  
“Nothing!” I exclaim before he can even finish the question causing Maggie and her boyfriend to laugh.  
“Uh, okay then. Screwdriver?” Dylan asks as he walks to a cabinet and takes out a cup.  
“Yes please. Make it strong” I reply as I stare a hole through my best friend.  
“I always do” Dylan laughs out while he pours the mixture into the cup.

After we have all drank more alcohol than we should have we make our way down to Eric’s basement. He goes straight to the tv and loads up Mortal Kombat as usual.  
“Dibs on the other controller” Dylan calls out as he jumps over the back of the couch and grabs the controller before anyone else can get to it.  
“Oh great. Guess I’m losing” Eric says looking pissed.  
“Good” Maggie replies as she sits on her knees behind Eric and wraps her arms around his neck causing his mood to immediately change.  
“Then I call next round” I say and Dylan shoots his head my way with a smile.  
“You know I’m gonna beat you” he says with a laugh as he scoots over on the couch giving me an invitation to sit next to him.  
“I guess we’ll see won’t we” I respond as sit down so close to him that our legs touch.  
He slowly nods his head at me before his round with Eric starts. As they play I look around Dylan and see Maggie making faces and gestures towards me. She is obviously wasted and thinks that I’m the only one that can see her.  
“Eric your girlfriend is having a seizure” Dylan laughs out letting it be known that he can see her out of the corner of his eye.  
“I am not!” Maggie pouts back dramatically.  
“Then what the hell are you doing over there?” Dylan asks as the game says KO and Eric throws his controller down in a huff.  
“Trying to tell Y/n to make a ..” she tries to get out but I interrupt her before she can.  
“Cake!” I yell out causing all eyes to fall on me.  
“She wants you to make a cake?” Eric says squinting at me.  
“Fuck yes go make a cake” Dylan says causing Maggie to die out in laughter.  
“Oh god” I reply with my hands over my face.  
“You okay?” Dylan asks looking at me weirdly.  
“I think I need another drink” I respond as I stand up quickly and make my way back up the stairs.  
I find my cup and open the fridge to get the stuff I need and when I close the door Dylan is standing on the other side of it.  
“Want some help?” he asks as he leans against the wall beside the fridge.  
“You came all the way up here to see if I needed help making a drink?” I ask, smiling up at him drunkenly.  
“If you are as wasted as I am then you for sure need help” he laughs out.  
“So two extremely wasted people trying to make a drink together huh?” I laugh back as I pour the mixture into the cup and spill half of it on the counter.  
“Well shit” I say shaking my head.  
“See you did need my help” Dylan says as he reaches to take the container out of my hand but instead of his hand landing on it, it lands on top of mine.  
He doesn’t move it even though it’s obvious that he didn’t intend on this happening. I stand completely still not knowing what to do in my current situation.  
“Do I make you nervous Y/n?” he says after several seconds of silence.  
“No! Well. Not in a bad way” I reply back and can hear my voice shaking.  
“I’m not sure what that means” he says quietly and moves his hand away from mine.  
I feel the loss instantly and internally fight with myself. If I make a move then I could ruin our friendship and that terrifies me. But if I don’t make a move then I will never know if he feels the same as I do.  
I snap out of my thoughts and realize that I have been staring up at him the whole time.  
“What’s going on in that pretty little head?” he asks and catches me off guard when he brings his hand up to my cheek.  
I feel my mouth fall open as I continue to stare up at him and watch as a small smile spreads on his lips.  
“Shit I’m sorry Y/n. I’m wasted” he says while removing his hand from my face with a embarrassed laugh.  
“Please don’t” I respond without thinking and reach out and grab his hand bringing it back to me.  
He turns his head to the side and looks down at me with a raised brow as if he is waiting on me to make the next move.  
“Dylan I don’t want to ruin our friendship” I blurt out feeling slightly panicked.  
“How would you ruin our friendship?” he asks.  
I search his face with my eyes shortly before I decide to let my instincts take over. I go up on my toes and place a kiss half on his mouth and half on his cheek.  
When I pull away and land back flat footed he looks down at me with hooded eyes and a serious expression on his face.  
“If that was you ruining our friendship then I think I’m okay with it” he says after several silent seconds.  
“Yeah?” I ask as I feel the excitement start in my stomach and work it’s way up.  
“Yeah” he responds before reaching out and pulling me into him by my waist.  
“Can I kiss you Y/n?” he asks with his lips so close to mine I can feel his breath on my face.  
Without responding verbally I tilt my head up and our lips connect like magnetics drawn to each other.  
He pulls away first leaving me wanting more so I reach up and put my hand on the back of his neck pulling him back down to me and this time when our lips touch I feel his tongue dart out and run across my bottom lip. I part my lips slightly letting him know that it’s okay and when his tongue leaves his mouth and enters mine I hear a moan escape before I could stop it. This encourages him either further as he moves one of his hands from my waist and around to rest on my lower back pushing my body closer to his.  
When the kiss starts to get more heated I find myself pulling away from him.  
“What’s wrong?” he breathes out as he loosens his hold on me.  
“We are in Eric’s kitchen to start with” I say with a small laugh.  
“Anything else?” he asks as he pulls me back to him.  
“I don’t want this to be weird if we hook up tonight” I blurt out.  
“Then don’t make it weird” he says before lowering his head and placing a kiss right under my ear.  
“Can we go somewhere not so public?” I ask feeling the effects from that one single kiss.  
“Follow me” he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs and into a bedroom.  
“Whose room is this?” I ask once we are inside.  
“It used to be Kevin’s. Now its just a spare room” He replies as he comes towards me again.  
“Will Eric be pissed that we are here?” I ask nervously.  
“Do you really care? I don’t” he says with a laugh as he grabs my waist again and pulls me to him.  
“I’m really drunk Dylan” I laugh out after I closed my eyes and felt the room start to spin.  
“Me to. We can stop” he says as he gently runs his hand up and down my back.  
“Can I just lay down for a few minutes?” I ask knowing how stupid I sound.  
He nods his head and motions towards the bed.  
I lay down and go between closing my eyes and letting the room spin and forcing my eyes back open to stop it from spinning.  
Dylan laid beside me in silence as I tried to regain some soberness but it was not working at all.  
“I’m sorry if I took things too far” he finally says out loud.  
“What? You are joking right?” I ask shooting my head his way.  
“I just thought that maybe you were regretting kissing me” he says having now lost all his confidence.  
“Of course not. I’m trying to stop the room from spinning” I laugh out trying to reassure him.  
He doesn’t say anything else but the look on his face is crushing my soul.  
“I promise” I say as I roll onto my side facing him.  
“It’s okay” he says not looking my way.  
He thinks I’m not into him. How could he think that after that kiss we just had?   
“I’ve had a crush on you for months Dylan” I say not caring about my own embarrassment at the moment. I just want him to feel better.  
He slowly brings his head to the side to look at me and I watch his expression turn to one of relief.  
“Really?” he asks.  
“Really” I respond and I pull myself up and on top of him, straddling his lap. He sits up and wraps his arms around my waist again as he smiles up at me.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks with a smile.  
“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way. And I didn’t want to lose you as a friend” I respond honestly.  
“I’ve had a crush on you since tenth grade” he says back causing me to go into shock.  
“Well what the hell have we been doing?” I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck.  
“Not this” he says as he brings his lips to mine again.  
This time when he breaks the kiss his brings his lips back to my neck and makes a path of kisses up to my ear causing my body to break out in chills.  
“You like that?” he asks before making his way back down the path and stopping at my collar bone and I let out a soft sigh.  
He lets his hands start to wander and before long they are both under my shirt on my bare back. We he sees that I’m not stopping him he reaches up higher and unsnaps my bra and runs his hands over where the strap used to be.  
When his hands come around to my front running over my stomach I lean down making my own path of kisses on his neck.  
“If we don’t stop now then I can’t promise that I will be able to” he breathes out while his hands rest right underneath my boobs.  
“I don’t want to stop Dylan” I whisper into his ear.  
“What if you regret it in the morning when we are sober?” he responds.  
“I won’t. Will you?” I ask as I pull away to look at him.  
“Hell no” he growls out as his hands start to move on my body again, coming up to grope my chest making me inhale sharply.  
“Then don’t stop” I say and start to move my hips grinding into him.  
He grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head and I let my bra fall down my arms leaving my top half exposed to him.  
“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on” he says as he lets his eyes memorize my body.  
Without responding I reach and grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it off taking his hat with it and I watch as his curls fall around his face.  
I let my finger run from the top of his chest down his toned stomach and he sucks in when I reach the top of his jeans.  
“Lay down Y/n” he says as he pushes on my hips for me to get off of him. I obey and lay down on my back and he rolls onto his side and lets his hand run down my body before stopping at the top of my jeans and undoing the button and zipper. I lift my hips up helping him get them down and I kick them off into the floor leaving me in only my panties.  
He runs his hand lightly over my lower stomach making me move my hips up, my body begging for contact.  
“Are you sure?” he asks as his finger traces the top of my panties. I reach over and undo his jeans in response and he quickly kicks them off and lays back down beside me.  
He lightly runs his finger over my panties and I let out a soft moan. He repeats the action for several minutes before I can’t take it anymore and I reach down and push my panties off and grab his hand, placing it right on top of my core.  
He takes in a deep breath before he starts to move again. Circling my most sensitive spot, torturing me but also sending me into a different galaxy.  
When he finally goes lower and pushes his finger inside of me I moan out and grab onto his wrist tightly.  
“No?” he asks thinking that he did something wrong.  
“I can’t take anymore Dylan” I say as I grab at his shoulder trying to pull him on top of me. He lets out a small laugh and reaches into his pants pocket for a condom before coming on top of me and resting between my legs and putting it on.  
He runs his tip up and down my heat teasing me even more. Just when I think I can’t take anymore of the teasing he lines himself up and slowly starts to push inside of me.  
I let my mouth fall open and I hear the most beautiful sound come out of his as he fills me up, pushing in as far as he can and not moving.  
After we have both adjusted to the sensation he starts to slowly move, working up to the rhythm that has us both panting heavily.  
I grab at his back as the pressure starts to build and when I start to shoot into the stars he grabs onto my thigh, digging his fingers in and he buries his face into my neck as I feel his body tense up and he collapses on top of me.  
We laid in silence for so long that I eventually fell asleep. When I opened my eyes I could see the sun coming in the window and then I realized Dylan’s arms were wrapped firmly around me, holding me into him.  
I rolled over so that I could see him and his eyes flew open staring straight at me.   
“Morning” he says with a smile on his face before stretching his long body.  
“Morning” I respond feeling nervous about how this is going to go.  
“Don’t make it weird” he says with a nervous laugh and turning his head away from me.  
“Are we still friends Dylan?” I ask, worried about his answer.  
“Oh Y/n. We could never be just friends again” he says before pulling me back to him and finding my mouth with his once again.


	2. Did You See God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a short story but I decided against that so here's another chapter!!

Maggie POV

I watched as Dylan followed my friend up the stairs and then turned my attention back to my boyfriend who is sitting on the edge of the couch with me behind him.  
“Can I play?” I ask, causing him to die out in laughter.  
“Sure, at least I know I’ll beat someone tonight” he says with a red face from laughing so hard.  
“Show me how to do it” I say as I move to the other end of the couch and grab the other controller.  
“This one kicks, this one punches, this one ducks, and you use the arrows to move around” he says while pointing at each of the buttons.  
“Uhh okay. Can I be a girl?” I ask as he selects the same character that I’ve seen him use everytime they have played this game for years now.  
“Not only am I going to beat my girlfriend, I’m going to beat the hell out of a girl on the game to? Sure go ahead” he replies teasing me.  
“Why are all of their boobs huge?” I ask as I scroll through the characters.  
“Because this is a game for guys Maggie. Just pick one already” he replies with a smile.  
“And all guys care about are boobs I guess” I say, feeling self conscious as always.  
“Most guys” he replies not thinking anything of his answer.  
“Oh. Great” I say quietly and select the first character I land on.  
He looks over at me trying to figure out what just went wrong and he doesn’t notice that the game has started and I instantly attack. I hit every button as fast as possible and watch as his health bar goes down.  
“Hey that’s fucked up!” he yells out as he starts hitting his own buttons but it’s too late.  
“Are you fucking kidding me right now? That was cheating woman” he says with squinted eyebrows as I shoot darts at him with my eyes.  
“Okay I see how it is. I’ve got you this round” he adds with his own pissed off expression.  
When the round starts he lays into me immediately and I hit the buttons over and over as fast as I can and eventually our health bars are dead even.  
“Stop that shit Maggie!” he yells out making me concentrate even harder on beating his characters ass.  
“Gotcha” I yell back when the screen says KO.  
“How the fuck” he says as he lets the controller fall out of his hands.  
“I guess I suck at everything” comes out next as the pity party starts.  
“Oh Eric, You don’t suck at everything” I reply while moving closer to him on the couch.  
“Oh yeah? What don’t I suck at?” he asks now with a huge smile on his face.  
“You know” I laugh out.

Our other friends started leaving one by one shortly after, leaving me and Eric alone in his basement.  
“I wonder where Y/n and Dylan went?” I ask as we lay on the couch together.  
“Let’s go find them” he replies as he stands up and reaches down grabbing my arm and pulling me up with him.  
“No let’s leave them alone” I say back.  
“Nahhh” he responds while pulling me towards the stairs.  
We looked all over the first floor and couldn’t find them anywhere. We walked up the stairs to the second floor and both heard Y/n laughing behind one of the closed doors.  
“Oh shit” I whisper out while squeezing Eric’s arm.  
“That took forever” He whispers back and pulls me back down the hall and down the stairs.  
“You wanna go to bed?” he asks once we are back in the kitchen.  
“What? I’m not tired Eric” I whine out not at all catching what he is throwing.  
“No Maggie. You want to go to my bed with me?” he says with a smirk as he pulls me into him by my waist.  
“Oh! Then maybe I am a little tired” I reply while fake yawning.  
“Yeah yeah” he laughs out while leading me down the basement stairs.  
Once inside his room with the door closed and locked, he goes over to his bed and pulls his shoes off and lays his pillow against his head board and leans back on it.  
“Come here” he says and reaches his arms out for me.  
I lay down beside him with my head on his chest and he leans down and kisses the top of my head.  
“So this is different” I say breaking the awkward silence.  
“What? Not cuddling and having sex in my car?” he says with a laugh making me join in with him.  
“Exactly that” I reply.  
“I’ll make your parents like me. If not then we don’t have long until graduation and they won’t have a say so in it anymore” he says as he brings his hand down and turns my head up towards his.  
I nod my head in agreement and lean up, placing a kiss on his lips.  
“Do you trust me baby?” he asks randomly catching me off guard.  
“Do I have a reason not to?” I reply not sure where he is going with this.  
“I would never give you a reason not to. But what I meant is, do you trust that I would never seriously injure you?” he asks as if he just asked if he could walk me to class.  
“Why are you asking me that?” I respond feeling confused.  
“Because I want to do some different stuff. Don’t get me wrong, I love having sex with you. But I really want to try some other stuff and see if we may both like it” he says and I can feel my eyes grow huge.  
“Like what kind of stuff?” I ask nervously.  
“Rough stuff” he shoots at me without a second thought.  
“Umm yes” I say nodding my head at him.  
“I did not think you would agree to it that fast. I had a whole speech ready” he says with a smile.  
“Oh no I’m so down. As long as you stop if I ask you to” I add and watch his face for reassurance.  
“Of course I will baby” he replies before pushing me up and grabbing for the bottom of my shirt.  
“Can I leave it on?” I ask while pushing his hand away.  
“Huh? The door is locked Maggie, it’s fine” he responds and tries to pull it up again.  
“It makes me uncomfortable” I say honestly.  
“Oh, I thought it was just because we always do it in my car and you were scared of someone seeing us. Why does it make you uncomfortable?” he asks but doesn’t move his hand away.  
“Because obviously I don’t really have anything to show off” I reply feeling mortified that this conversation is happening right now.  
“Baby, You are perfect in every way. And it just hit me. That’s why you got all pissed and beat my ass on the game isn’t it?” he says now smiling at me.  
“Maybe so” I reply turning my head so that I don’t have to look at him.  
“You know my insecurities and you have never once made me feel bad about them. What makes you think I would do it to you? Anytime I get to see you naked will be the best day of my life. I promise you that” he says and his words melt me like butter.  
“Now stop fighting me on it and get naked” he says with a big smile and I lift my arms up and let him pull my shirt off. He reaches behind my back and unsnaps my bra and I fight with myself to not hold it up as it falls.  
“See, That wasn’t so hard. And for future reference, you do have something to show off” he says as he leans in and kisses me softly on the lips before putting his hand on my shoulder and pushing me down onto my back.  
“I love it when you wear these pants without buttons and zippers” he says down at me.  
“They are called leggings” I say with a laugh as he grabs the top of them and pulls them down taking my panties with them.  
“Well you should wear leggys all the time” he says making me laugh loudly.  
“Leggings Eric” I laugh out but abruptly stop when he kisses a trail from my neck down my chest and stops at the bottom of my stomach.  
I can feel his breath on my skin and it causes chill bumps to form all over my body. He leans down further and takes his time planting open mouthed kisses on each thigh.  
“This is another new thing I want to try” he says before running his tongue from the top to the bottom of my heat causing my hips to buck up off the bed.  
He does it again and then stops at my most sensitive spot and darts his tongue out at me. I reach down and grab onto his hair on instinct holding him into me. Within seconds I am a moaning mess completely at his mercy.  
“Oh fuck” I moan out loudly when he applies more pressure with his tongue and pushes his finger inside of me. I start to feel a weird pressure that I haven’t felt before and my legs try to close on their own as I push his head back.  
“Stop baby!” I whine out.  
“Uh uh” he says muffled as he continues his assault.  
I eventually give up the fight and let the feeling wash over me. My hips buck up and I grab at his hair with both hands as I lose all vision and hearing.  
He finally pulls away from me and I shoot up onto my elbows looking at him wide eyed.  
“Holy shit” I pant out as he smirks back at me.  
“I said I’ll stop if I’m hurting you. From the way you sounded that most definitely did not hurt” he replies before pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt.  
“Where did you learn how to do that?” I ask still in shock.  
“I just went with it honestly” he says while kicking his pants into the floor.  
“Fuck being good at video games then” I reply as I watch him crawl back towards me on the bed.  
“Watch your mouth woman. Now flip over” he says as he sits back on his knees and waits for me to obey.  
He reaches over in the table beside his bed and pulls out what I assume is a condom. After I’m on my stomach he grabs my hips and pulls me up onto my knees.  
“I’ll start easy on you. But remember you have to tell me to stop if you want me to” he says as he lines himself up and pushes in.  
I’m used to how he feels inside of me. But I’m not used to this position. It wouldn’t be easy to do in a car I imagine.  
The different angle takes a minute for me to adjust to, but once I do the new sensation is amazing.  
He puts his hand on my shoulder pushing my head down into his bed before he grabs onto my hips and starts to get a little rougher.  
I grip the bed sheets with my fists as he starts to slam into me and the sounds coming out of my mouth go from moans to screams.  
“I can’t tell if you like it or not” he says as he loosens his grip on my hips and slows back down.  
“Yes I like it, Don’t stop” I plead with him as I push myself back into him.  
“Then scream for me baby” he growls out as he goes back to the same rhythm he was in before, gripping my waist so tight I know there will be bruises.  
I start to buck my hips back into him as my pleasure increases, causing him to moan out.  
“God damn” he growls and leans back onto his hands letting me take over.  
I hear the pop before I feel the sting and my head shoots up and I turn to look at him over my shoulder.  
“Too much?” he asks with a smirk on his lips.  
I shake my head no and instantly feel it again on the other side.  
“I’m so close” I moan out making him take back over. He pushes down on my hips so hard that I collapse onto my stomach and he comes down with one arm on each side of my head never losing his rhythm.  
When I hit the point of no return I bury my face in the mattress and let the feeling consume me.  
He slows his pace while I come back down from my high and when he thinks I’m recovered enough he pulls out and flips me over onto my back.  
“I’m not done with you yet” he says as he looks down at me and when he enters me again he brings his lips to mine, parting my mouth with his tongue he kisses me deeper than he ever has.  
When he breaks the kiss he grabs my leg and pulls it up to rest on his shoulder as he picks up his pace again.  
“Fuck baby” I moan out causing him to flash me a wicked smile as he brings one hand down and cups my cheek sweetly before wrapping his fingers around my throat.  
When he starts to squeeze I feel the panic taking over all other emotions and I reach up trying to pull his hand away.  
Instead of moving it he leans down into my ear.  
“Calm down baby. Remember that I would never really hurt you” he whispers and I drop my hand away from his.  
“Good girl” he says as he leans back up and starts to go harder again.  
He doesn’t squeeze any harder on my throat he just lets his hand stay there as he continues his mission.  
I finally relax enough to feel the pleasure building in my stomach once again and when I start to moan out he finally tightens his grip. My eyes shoot to his and I see him looking down at me with pure lust all over his face.  
“Don’t fight it baby” he growls out just as I’m hitting my peak.  
My eyes close and I push my head back into the mattress and he squeezes me even harder causing me to lose the ability to breathe but there’s no stopping what’s already happening. I buck up towards him wildly as I dig my nails into his arms, clawing at him uncontrollably.  
When my body starts to relax he lets go of my throat and immediately brings his lips back down to mine.  
“Did you see God?” he asks with a smile as he pulls away.  
“I saw you” I say back with so much want for him, even though he has already sent me into the stars three times now.  
“Good answer” he replies as he pulls me to the edge of his bed to where he is standing and I’m on my back still.  
He grabs both of my legs and puts one over each shoulder before he enters me again and goes right back to his relentless pounding.  
I can’t help but to watch his face as he works towards his own finish. His lips are slightly parted and his eyebrows are squinted together in utter concentration.  
“Wrap your legs around me” he commands as he pushes them down from his shoulders.  
I do as I’m told and also wrap my arms around his neck holding him down to me as he slows down and finds my lips with his.  
He moans out into my mouth before breaking the kiss and laying his forehead against mine. I feel his whole body tense up before he rolls off of me and onto his back, panting like he just ran a race.  
After several minutes he reaches down and grabs his shirt out of the floor and tosses it to me. He leaves the room while I pull his shirt on and smile to myself as his scent surrounds me.  
I crawl up further on the bed and get under the covers and snuggle in, completely exhausted.  
He walks back in wearing nothing but grey sweatpants and sits down on the edge of the bed beside me and reaches over, running his fingers through my hair.  
“You look like you just got fucked” he says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show some love (:


	3. Our New Favorite Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Dylan (:

Dylan POV

After I had gotten home from Eric’s house and showered, I laid down on my bed reminiscing about last night and this morning. I’m still in shock over the fact that Y/n felt the same way for me as I did her. I can’t believe we have wasted so much time that we could have been together. The idea pops into my head and my body starts to react before my brain can catch up.  
I reach over and grab the phone off of my bedside table and dial her number. As it rings, I find myself longing to hear her voice on the other side and it makes me smile.  
“Hello?” I hear her say and my cheeks start to hurt from the huge smile plastered on my face.  
“Y/n. It’s Dylan” I get out and I know she can hear the excitement in my voice but I’m not even going to attempt to hide it.  
“Hey you” she replies and I can’t help but notice that she sounds just as happy to be hearing from me.  
“I was laying here thinking about how you should let me take you on an actual date, like to the movies or something” I say, knowing that she will say yes. There’s no doubt.  
“We have been to the movies together before Dylan” she says with a small laugh.  
“Not just the two of us though, a real date Y/n” I say starting to feel a bit of doubt.  
“I have a better idea. My parents are going out tonight so why don’t you come to my house? We can watch a movie here if you want” she responds, making my mouth fall open.  
“But here’s the thing, If we are in public then I can behave. If we are alone like that, I can’t make any promises” I reply, being as honest about the situation as I can.  
“So like a date where we act like we didn’t do what we did last night? I’m sure we can handle that Dylan. We’ve hung out a million times without groping each other” she laughs out into the phone not understanding the need I have coursing through my veins to just touch her again, to be inside her.  
“I guess you are right. When can I come over?” I ask, knowing there isn’t a chance in hell that I’m going to keep my hands to myself.  
“Whenever you want is fine with me. You know my parents love you” she says making me grin again.  
“They wouldn’t love me so much if they knew what we did. Or about the things that I still need to do to you” I say catching even myself off guard.  
“Jesus Dylan!” she squeals into the phone.  
“Sorry about that” I laugh out nervously.  
“How am I supposed to fight off advances like that?” she almost whispers.  
“I will try my best to be the perfect gentleman” I lie. When did I become Eric?  
“I’ll see you in an hour or so Y/n” I say before hanging the phone up and laying back on my bed. I run my hands through my hair and realize how long it has actually gotten. Maybe mom was right, I need a haircut.  
I pull out my favorite baggy jeans and my Setting Sun shirt and throw my hat on before going downstairs to let my mom know that she has won the battle and that I wouldn’t be home until way later.  
It doesn’t take long to make the trip to Great Clips next door to my work and there isn’t a wait, so I get called straight back.  
Fifteen minutes later I’m back in my car with my hair several inches shorter. When I put my hat on my hair barely sticks out from underneath it. That’s gonna take some getting used to.  
I drive to the video store and pick out a couple of movies and take my time driving to her house, trying not to be too early.  
I pull on to her street a little after 5pm and I instantly notice both of her parent’s cars are still there. Time to put on my game face.  
I park and grab the bag with the movies in it and walk up to the door and knock. Her mom opens the door and looks at me weirdly for a second catching me off guard.  
“Dylan? I almost didn’t recognize you!” she says before pulling me into a hug like only mothers can do.  
“Y/n is upstairs in her room if you want to go up” she says as she lets me go and heads back to whatever she was doing before I knocked.  
I take the stairs two at a time like I have been doing for two years now. I walk down the hall and when I get to her room the door is closed so I rap on it lightly with my knuckles and then lean against the frame.  
“What?” she yells out from the other side making me smile to myself, but I stay quiet.  
“I said what” she says as she slings the door open and I watch the smile form on her face when she sees me.  
“That’s the kind of welcome I get? Geeze Y/n” I say as I playfully push passed her and walk into her room.  
“I’m sorry, I was trying to get my room cleaned before you got here, and mom keeps barging in and distracting me” she replies before going back to putting clothes inside her dresser.  
“Was I too early?” I ask after I sit down on the edge of her bed.  
“No it’s fine. I’m almost finished” she replies without looking my way.  
A few minutes later she stands up out of the floor and turns to me smiling. I open my arms and she walks into them, standing between my knees. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a hug and when her arms come up around my neck she quickly pulls my hat off and gasps out loudly.  
“Dylan! Where the hell did your hair go?” she says with utter shock all over her face.  
“I thought it was time for a trim. Do you hate it?” I ask not able to read her expression.  
“Are you kidding me? I love it” She says as she runs a hand through my hair.  
“You aren’t just saying that? Do I look dumb?” I ask trying to look around her at myself in the mirror on her wall.  
“You look fucking hot” she says, and I dart my eyes back to her face to see her cheeks slightly red.  
“So you didn’t like my long hair Y/n?” I ask teasing her.  
“Stop it” she laughs out and pushes my chest with her hand sending me backwards onto the bed, with my arms still wrapped around her I bring her down with me and she lands on top of me.  
I feel my eyes grow big at the sudden unexpected closeness and my heartbeat starts to speed up.  
I let my hands rest on her hips as she lays perfectly still on top of me looking as shocked as I feel.  
“That backfired on me big time” she says as she tries to pull herself off of me, but I quickly pull her back.   
“Did it though?” I ask as I lean up and press my lips to her cheek.  
“If we are planning on keeping this date pg-13 then yes” she says with a laugh and I release my grip on her waist so that she can get up.  
“Fair enough” I reply as I sit up and adjust the growing problem in my pants. This is going to go a different direction pretty fast I think.

Once her parents are gone, we move to the living room. I get a movie started while she makes popcorn and gets us some drinks.  
I’m sat on one end of the couch and when she comes back she sits further away then is to my liking so I reach over and pull her towards me. She settles into my arm and I rest my chin on the top of her head.  
“That’s better” I say with a smile and she grabs my other arm and brings it around her waist.  
Several minutes into the movie I realize that I haven’t been paying a single bit of attention and I let my finger start tracing patterns where my hand is resting on her stomach.  
When I see that she isn’t objecting I lift her shirt slightly and feel her bare skin under my fingertips as I start to run them back and forth over her lower stomach.  
I feel chill bumps form and smile to myself as she leans further into me giving me better access to her stomach, along with other things.  
I let my fingers creep further down and run under the waist band of her pants and I feel her suck in a deep breath so I bring my hand back up.  
She immediately protests with a long whine and I know that I’ve got her. I pull her up closer to me so that she is almost in my lap. When her head falls to the side, I can reach her neck perfectly and start to make a trail of light kisses right under her ear as I let my hands slowly run back down her stomach.  
“Please touch me Dylan” she whispers out giving me the permission I was desperately hoping for.  
I push my hand past the top of her pants and palm her over her panties and she lets out a soft purr.  
When I move her panties to the side, she brings her hand between us and starts to rub me through my jeans encouraging me to continue.  
“Take these off” I say, pulling on her pants and she reaches down with her free hand and pushes them off giving me absolute access.  
She continues rubbing me as I let my finger run up and down her wetness causing her to moan out like music to my ears.  
I move my arm from around her shoulders and undo my pants with one hand and she instantly pulls me out and starts to slowly pump me as I push two fingers inside of her.

Y/N POV

I run my finger over the tip of his hardness and feel the wetness and that combined with his fingers inside of me are almost too much.  
He starts to get more rough as I pick up my own speed and I hear a moan escape his lips. I turn my head and look back at him and when our eyes lock I know I’m done for.  
In one swift movement I go up on my knees and pull my panties off and straddle him on the couch, rubbing my wetness against him as our lips collide.  
He digs in his pocket pulling out a condom and getting it on without ever taking his lips away from mine, before grabbing himself and lining us up.  
I lower myself down onto him as my hands go up into his hair. My head falls back at the sensation of being filled up by him again and when I start to rock on him, he grabs my chin and holds it still, staring into my eyes.  
The intensity of it all makes me frantic as I pick up speed and start to ride him harder. He lets go of my chin and brings both hands down holding onto my hips as he pushes me back and forth on him never taking his eyes off of mine as I hit my release and moan out wildly.  
He lifts me off of him and spins me around to where my back is on the couch and the lower half of my body is hanging off of it and he gets down on his knees in front of me before bringing my legs up and over his shoulders. When he enters me again, he leans up and puts his hand on the back of the couch giving himself more momentum and a whole new angle for myself.  
He starts to hit a spot that I have never experienced before and everytime he hits it I see sparks behind my closed eyelids.  
“Oh my god that feels so good” I moan out loudly and this is encourages him to pick up speed.  
He pushes down on my stomach slightly as he continues to send me into a whole new world of pleasure hitting that same spot over and over until I start to lose touch with reality and when my eyes shoot open I see him staring down at me. I bite my lip at him, and he starts to go faster once again, and I’m thrown into space as I hit my release. I grab onto his arm that’s gripping the back of the couch and feel his veins bulging out and as I come back down, and he slows his movements and I trace the veins with my finger.  
“Lay on your stomach Y/n” he demands and with shaky limbs I obey.  
He comes down on top of me from behind and goes back inside me with both hands on my lower back pushing me down into the couch.  
His slow thrusts are just right as I look over my shoulder at him and see that he is watching himself go in and out of me.  
“I wish you could see this” he says when he catches me looking at him.  
“Can you feel how good it is? Us together like this?” he asks and hearing his voice with him so deep inside of me makes me moan out in response.  
“Watching it like this is going to make me cum Y/n” he growls out as he slows down slightly and he leans down over me and places kisses on my back.  
He leans back up and grips me on each side right above my ass cheeks and picks his speed back up. His rhythm gets sloppy as I hear his breathing get more frantic and then he pushes all the way inside me as deep as he can go and holds still. I can feel him twitching inside me and I let out a long, satisfied breath when he pulls out and sits back down on the couch.   
I roll over to look at him and see that his hair is a mess and he looks completely exhausted but the smile on his face when he looks over at me says it all.  
“That was amazing” I say as I smile back at him and go up on my knees to kiss his lips.  
When I pull away and reach to grab my clothes out of the floor, he lets out a laugh causing me to look back at him questioningly.  
“What’s funny?” I ask.  
“We missed the whole movie” he says pointing towards the tv where the credits are now rolling.  
“I guess we will have to watch it again then” I say shooting him a devilish smile.  
“I will watch that movie with you again anytime you want to” he says back before pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me, holding on for dear life.


	4. Awakening The Beast

Eric POV

Now that I’ve had the little taste of what she may let me do to her I can’t think of anything else. There’s no going back. Only further into the darkness of my desires and possibly her fears.  
I crave the feeling of her flesh on my flesh. The feeling of my teeth sinking into her skin so hard that I taste her blood. I want to drag my nails down her back and watch her face contort in the mixture of pain and pleasure.  
My leg bouncing under my desk brings me back into reality and out of my animalistic thoughts. I look down and realize I have been drawing a huge tree in my notebook while lost in thoughts of her body, her body that is mine. I want to tie her to this tree and have my way until she is begging me to stop, but I won’t. I’ll never stop.  
“You okay man?” I hear Dylan say from behind me and I jerk my head around to see him looking at me with that look that only Dylan can give.  
“I’ll be okay when the bell rings” I say back before packing my stuff into my backpack and watching the seconds tick by on the clock.  
When the bell finally rings, I spring out of my seat and take off out of the class, not waiting to walk out with Dylan like I typically do. But this isn’t a typical feeling I’m having. I need to at least get my eyes on her. I turn the corner that has the row of lockers where hers is and I lean against it waiting impatiently for her to appear.  
When I see her walking with her best friend, I let my eyes narrow in on my prey.  
“Hey baby” she says so sweetly that I want to drag her into the nearest empty room and bend her over a desk right this second.  
I clear my throat trying not to give away my mood before I speak.  
“Hey” I say back keeping the talking to a minimum as I grab her by the waist and pull her into me.  
“Mine” I whisper into her ear once I have her in my arms tightly.  
She squeezes me back and pulls away leaving my arms empty and my ears burning.  
“Where’s Dylan?” her friend asks as she looks around me and spots him coming our way.  
“This fucker left me! What are you in such a hurry for?” Dylan asks as he walks into the group.  
“I just wanted to see my girlfriend. Is that okay? It’s not like I can go to her house whenever I want to. We don’t get that privilege like you guys” I shoot back a little more harshly than I mean to.  
“Are you okay Eric?” Maggie asks me with a worried look before placing her hand on my arm making my brain scream out ATTACK!  
“I’m good. No worries” I say back after taking a deep breath.

We take turns going to our lockers and getting our stuff for the weekend before we all walk out into the parking lot together to say our goodbyes. Not goodbyes for Dylan and his girl of course. Her parents like him. They can hang out whenever they want to. No matter how hard I have tried Maggie’s parents won’t budge. I don’t understand why. Yeah there’s the whole wanting to tie her to a tree thing, but I would never seriously hurt her. Unless she begged me to..  
“What are you thinking about?” she asks squeezing my hand and pulling me out of my thoughts.  
“Don’t ask questions that you don’t want honest answers to” I respond and flash my teeth at her.  
“Tell me” she says as she leans against my car and wraps her arms around my neck.  
“I’ll tell you, but if you run, I will be forced to chase you. So careful with your flight instincts” I warn her.  
“That bad huh?” she asks looking up at me nervously.  
“Depends on what your definition of bad is” I reply and put my hands on each side of her waist.  
“Do I want to know?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“Probably not. It can’t happen so what’s the point?” I respond honestly.  
“Oh, you wanna fuck” she says with a smile.  
“So much more than that. But I would settle for that right now” I say back and feel my body starting to react.  
“Mmm. Like last time?” she says with a teasing tone to her voice and I feel my top lip drawl up in a snarl.  
“Don’t play with me right now. I’ll get you grounded for the rest of your life” I breathe out as I lean down to her ear.  
“It may be worth it though” she says with a laugh, not knowing how serious I am about the subject right now.  
I let my hand come up and wrap around her throat a lot lighter than I want to, and I pull her mouth to mine.  
“Stop talking shit to me Maggie” I say before brushing my lips against hers.  
“You are in a mood huh?” she asks with bambi eyes as I hold her throat and force her to look up at me.  
“You don’t have a clue Sweetheart” I growl out.  
“Damn baby, now I’m all worked up to” she replies and I drop my hand from her throat.  
“Enough to get in some trouble?” I ask hopeful about her response.  
“I can spend the night with Y/n tonight. It’s been a few weeks so I’m sure my parents won’t object” she says and Dylan instantly chimes in.  
“But Y/n is staying at my place tonight. We’ve had it planned all week” he says in what almost sounds like a whine.  
“Relax. She can just park her car at my house like always. Our plans are still on” Y/n says before going up on her toes and kissing my friend to reassure him.  
“If this is happening then I need to borrow the woods behind your house” I say to Dylan, trying to hide my excitement.  
“Uh okay I guess, As long as you leave us alone” he says while staring down at his girlfriend.  
“Likewise” I reply as I shoot my eyes back to Maggie who has a look of pure fear on my face and if I said it didn’t turn me on even more than I would be lying through my teeth. The same teeth I plan on sinking into that pretty neck of hers later.  
“So you are gonna pick me up at her house then?” she asks as her eyes search my face.  
“Call me when you get there” I reply before kissing her forehead and getting into my car.

I make it home still lost in my thoughts and full of excitement for what the night will hold. My parents aren’t home yet as usual so I go straight to my room and pull out clothes for the night. My black pants and Burning man shirt feel appropriate.  
I take them into my bathroom and turn my shower on pushing the nob to the cool side to hopefully calm myself down some. I’ve been so worked up all day that our encounter could likely be over before it gets started good.  
I stand in the cool stream with my eyes closed and before I even realize what I’m doing, I have one hand rested against the shower wall and the other is violently pumping my hardness. I squeeze my eyes closed picturing my beautiful girlfriend laid out on my bed begging me to make her cum and within minutes I feel the pressure release.  
“Fuck” I growl out and it echoes off the shower walls.  
I get myself cleaned and dressed and as I’m brushing my teeth, I hear a knock on the bathroom door.  
“Eric, Maggie is on the phone” My mom says before I hear her retreat back up the stairs.  
I charge to my room and pick up my phone and wait for my mom to hang up hers.  
“I’m about to head to Y/n’s house. Just wanted to let you know that my parents didn’t care” she says and I realize that it never even crossed my mind that they would tell her she couldn’t go.  
“Want me to come get you now? I have to put some stuff in my car and then I can pick you up” I reply and wait on her response.  
“Why do I feel so nervous Eric? Should I be nervous?” she asks and I feel the smile spread across my face.  
“Absolutely” I respond before hanging up the phone.  
I manage to get all the camping supplies out of the garage without being noticed, along with a few blankets and some lighter fluid to start a fire with.  
After letting my mom know that I was spending the night with Dylan, I was off.

When I turned onto the road, I could see Maggie’s car in the driveway and felt my heart rate increase.  
I pulled up in front of the house and she immediately came out smiling at me nervously as she walked to my car to get in.  
“Hey” is all she says as she climbs into the passenger seat and throws her bag into the back.  
“So we are really camping by Dylan’s house?” she asks after seeing all the stuff in my car.  
“That’s the plan. A whole night of nothing but me and you” I respond as I put the car in drive and pull away.  
“And what else?” she asks and I can see her looking at me out of the corner of my eye but I don’t respond.  
“Baby please tell me something. I’m a little scared to be honest. You have acted weird all day” she says making me smile.  
“Maybe I want you to be scared” I finally reply.  
“I don’t know if I like that” she says back and squirms in her seat nervously.  
“Do you trust me?” I ask her once again.  
“You know I do Eric” she says back quietly.  
“Then hear me when I tell you that anything that happens tonight will be good for both of us” I respond and shoot her a reassuring smile before looking back at the road. She isn’t convinced and I can feel the apprehension radiating off of her.  
“You remember when we talked online that one night after you had been drinking with Y/n?” I ask trying to ease her into it the best way I can think of.  
“I remember some of it” she says looking back my way.  
“Do you remember telling me how much you loved it when I wrapped my hand around your throat and squeezed until you couldn’t breathe?” I ask knowing that she remembers.  
She nods her head in acknowledgement.  
“And how you said that next time I slap your ass that I should do it harder?” I continue and turn to look at her while we are at a redlight and see her biting her lip and I know that this is going to be a very good night.  
“I think that you like the pain baby, and I want to give you more of it” I finish as the light turns green again and I have to look back at the road.  
“So choking?” she asks apprehensively.  
“And more” I say nodding my head for her to see.  
“Like?” she asks as she turns more towards me in her seat in what appears to be anticipation. I’ve got her attention, so I need to put it out there while she is paying very close attention.  
“I want to hunt you down and catch you, sink my teeth into the skin right below your ear, I want to make you fear me and I want to feel the fear as I consume every inch of you” I say slowly and turn to glance at her and see her teeth sinking into her lip again and it takes everything I have not to pull the car over right here on the side of the road.  
“What if I don’t like it?” she asks after several silent moments of her thinking it over.  
“Do you really think you won’t?” I immediately answer back.  
“No” she shoots back and I can’t stop the smile from growing across my face.  
She leans over and kisses me on the cheek and catches me completely off guard when she raises up and takes my ear lobe between her teeth causing me to growl out and tighten my grip on the steering wheel.  
“I love it when you make that sound” she says as she sits back in her seat.  
“You like when you make me growl at you?” I ask trying my best to concentrate on the road but it’s becoming more impossible by the second.  
“I make you do that?” she asks sounding a little shocked.  
“Well yeah, If you haven’t noticed” I say through clenched teeth but I loosen my jaw as I see Dylan’s driveway in the distance.  
“Not to change the subject, but you are gonna have to help me carry all this shit or I’m gonna have to walk back and forth all night and I have other plans. Ya feel me?” I say as we pull into the driveway.  
“I think I can manage” she says back while unbuckling her seatbelt.

Once both of our arms are loaded down, we start the walk out into the woods and after about half a mile I decide that’s far enough away from the house.  
As soon as we stop walking she collapses on the ground and looks up at me pitifully.  
“Now I’m tired” she whines out making me laugh.  
“Quit your Bitchin’ woman. Better find your second wind before the sun goes all the way down” I say as I set the tent up and once it’s done I build a small fire to light if it gets cold later.   
Once everything is set up I go and sit beside her on the ground and wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into me.  
“You still scared?” I ask, hoping like hell she says yes.  
“I’m nervous, not scared” she says and I feel my stomach drop at the answer.  
I remove my arm from her shoulders and keep my head turned facing her, watching her fidget nervously not knowing what to do.  
“Maggie” I say her name causing her to jerk her head my way.  
“Maggie respond to me” I continue, and her eyes go wider before she answers.  
“What?” she responds timidly.  
“Run” I say and I feel my eyebrows squint when she doesn’t respond.  
“I said Fucking run” I say louder than before, and she scrambles onto her feet and looks down at me without moving.  
When I start to stand up she takes a step back away from me and I sink my teeth into my lip and let a low growl escape before I step towards her.  
“Oh fuck” she yells out and I see the fear on her face as she turns and darts out into the woods.  
I give her a few minutes to find somewhere to hide, and also time to anticipate me finding her. Which I will. I know these woods like I know my own house.  
I start to walk slowly towards where she ran, I put my hands in my pockets trying to hide my absolute excitement from her. I know she is watching. Waiting.  
“You can’t get away from me” I say out loudly when I see her run from one tree to the next and I hear the excited laughter coming from her direction which makes me smile. She’s enjoying the hunt. Now if she enjoys the catch…  
I know which tree she is behind. I can see her poke her head around it every few minutes but I don’t think she has seen me because if she had then she would know that I’m right on the other side of it waiting for her to make a run for it.  
I stand absolutely still and I hear her take in a deep breath and I know it’s time. Right as she takes a step out from behind the tree I grab her around the waist and jerk her back into me. Her back collides against my chest so hard that I almost knocked the wind out of myself.  
“Where do you think you are going?” I say into her ear with my hand firmly around her throat, pushing the back of her head into my neck. I bring my free hand up and run my finger over her lips and she opens her mouth and bites down on it making me growl out into her ear.  
“Oh baby, you are gonna regret that” I say with a smile.  
I let go of her throat and push her head to the side and I feel her body tense up at what is about to happen. But I like the element of surprise so instead of going straight for the kill I kiss a trail up to her ear before tugging on her earlobe with just my lips. Her body relaxes when I wrap my arm around her waist holding her into me tighter.  
I open my mouth and suck lightly on the spot right under her ear before moving back up.  
“I love the way you taste” I whisper out and feel her breathing start to get heavier.  
One last gentle kiss comes in the same spot before I quickly open my mouth wider and sink my teeth into her neck making her knees go weak as I hold her up with my arm still around her waist.  
She lets out a soft moan as I increase the pressure and then release my hold.  
As soon as my teeth leave her skin she starts to struggle to get out of my grip, almost catching me off guard, But I’m faster than her.  
“You aren’t going anywhere” I breathe out onto her skin and I feel her relax back against me again.  
“I’m just getting started Maggie” I say as I grab both of her wrists and push her arms down to her sides.  
I open my mouth wide again and bite down and then drag my nails up both of her arms at the same time.  
“Please Eric” she pleads with me but doesn’t clarify what she’s asking for.  
“Please what? You want me to stop already?” I ask hoping like hell she doesn’t say yes.  
“I need you to touch me” she says as she pushes her ass back into me, rubbing on my hardness.  
“Not yet baby. I want to play some more” I say back with my teeth clenched tight as she wiggles against me.  
“I’m on fire” she moans out and I push my hand down the front of her pants to find out for myself.  
“God damn baby” I groan out and she moans at the contact, but I immediately pull my hand away making her whine.  
I reach and grab the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head and spinning her around to where her back is against the tree.  
Once I have her pinned between it and me, I lean my head down and bite down gently on her collar bone making her head fall back as she grips onto the back of my shirt.  
“Harder” she moans out making my dick jerk inside my pants. My teeth connect with her skin again and I apply more pressure this time and she starts to move her hips as she grabs at my shirt, panting heavily.  
“Don’t stop” she lets out as I travel back up to her neck and bite down in different spots over and over.  
I reach around her back and unsnap her bra and she pushes it off and onto the ground and frantically starts grabbing at my shirt to get it off.  
I let out a small laugh before pulling it over my head and tossing it into the pile with hers and I immediately pull her back to me.  
“It’s not fair to get me all worked up and then laugh at me” she pouts out as I pull her back into my chest.  
“I’m not laughing at you being all worked up. Trust me” I saw as I grab her hand and put it on top of my hardness and she instantly grabs onto me, stroking me through my pants.  
Without interrupting her I undo her jeans and push them down taking her panties with them and she steps out leaving her fully exposed to me.  
In the moonlight she looks like a angel with the shadows dancing over her skin and I let myself take it in for a minute as she continues rubbing me.  
“You are gonna start a fire” I say as I smirk down at her and move her hand away.  
I watch her as she leans against the tree breathing heavily and I can see the want in her eyes as clear as I can see the marks all over her neck and collar bone from my teeth.  
“You are fucking gorgeous Maggie” I say as I watch her hands come up and run over her chest and neck.  
“Please fucking touch me” she begs as she lets one hand travel down her stomach but before it can get to it’s destination I push it away. I go down on my knees in front of her and bring her leg up on my shoulder and bite down on her thigh. Her hand comes down and she grabs my hair firmly in her fist trying to push my head to where she wants it. As if I would give in that easily.  
I shake my head loose from her grip and turn and bite the other thigh harder than the last causing her to cry out, it echoes off of the trees as she moves her hips trying to make contact.  
I move my mouth closer to where she wants it and let her feel my breath on her as I reach up and grab onto her hips holding them still.  
“Please baby. Oh my fucking god I can’t take anymore” she says in almost a cry and it’s just what I needed to hear. I run my tongue over her wetness and she squeals in pleasure when I start to flick my tongue out at her. I’m careful not to apply too much pressure. Just enough to give her a taste.  
“Yeah, Just like that baby, Don’t stop” she moans out as I hold her hips still and barely graze her with my tongue but apparently that’s all she needed. I feel it happening before I can pull back and know it’s too late when her body tenses up and she grips my hair so tight it feels like she is ripping it out.   
“Fuck” she screams out as I release my grip on her hips and she grinds herself on my tongue, riding out the last waves of her release.  
“I did not mean for that to happen” I laugh out as I stand back up wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.  
“What the hell did you expect? I think if you had bit my thigh one more time I would have came then” she says back still panting.  
“So you like that huh? I thought you would” I say before reaching down and undoing my pants and pulling myself out. I grab her behind her knees and pin her between me and the tree again. And the look on her face is priceless.  
“The tree is going to tear my back up Eric” she says with wide eyes.  
“Just more marks to remember me by” I say back as she wraps her arms around my neck holding on.   
When I enter her, I cant help but let out a long moan.  
“Mmhm” she moans back at me, making me lose my head.  
I start to slam into her long before I meant to but it’s way too good. It’s been way to long, and the fucking build up to it. God damn.  
I know her back is getting tore up as I push her up and down the tree but her face shows nothing but absolute pleasure.  
I pull all the way out of her and then slam back in and she lets out a loud whimper as her hands move from my neck down to my back and the instant she sinks her nails in me its game over. I thrust frantically trying to get us both there before it’s too late and I hear my own cries mixed with pain and pleasure as her body tenses once again and I know my back is bleeding when she digs in as she holds on for dear life and rides out her release.  
Just as she starts to relax again, I grind myself into her and until I hit my own peak and I dig my fingers into the backs of her thighs trying not to drop her.  
Once I’ve came back down I slowly lower her until her feet touch the ground and then I fall down onto my back on the ground.  
“Holy fucking shit” I pant out and hear her laugh as she joins me on the ground under the stars.  
“My thoughts exactly” she replies from beside me.  
“We can never go back now, you know that right?” she adds seconds later.  
“Never” I breathe out still trying to catch my breath.


	5. How To Bring Them Back 101

Sitting in Class, I try so hard to pay attention to the questions on the test but I keep having to read them over and over before I can answer. My brain is in a galaxy far, far away. Maggie is sitting next to me and out of the corner of my eye I see her flip her paper over signaling that she is finished. I decide I don’t really give a shit about it anymore and quickly fill in the rest of the answers and flip mine over as well. As quietly as possible I tear a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribble a note and wad it into a ball and toss it onto her desk.  
*Something is going on with Dylan I think*  
She glances over at me and nods her head before writing down her response and sending the ball flying back at me.  
*Mine is acting weird too*  
We exchange weird looks with each other seconds before the bell rings signaling the end of the class and the day.  
Once out in the hallway we address the situation further.  
“I just feel like he isn’t interested in spending time with me anymore. We used to be together all the time but here lately he always has something else going on.” I say as we walk towards our shared locker.  
“Same here. I’ve even tried seduction with Eric. I can’t believe it didn’t work.” Maggie responds looking completely lost.  
“I don’t even know how to approach it” I say back while putting all my stuff for the weekend into my backpack.  
“I do. And perfect timing” she says and I look over my shoulder and see both of the culprits of our agony walking our way down the hall.  
Maggie steps around me and puts her hands on her hips shooting a death glare at Eric and I watch as his steps stutter slightly. Almost like he wants to turn and go the other way.  
“What’s up?” he says timidly as they get closer to us.  
“What’s up? You didn’t call me last night, avoided me every chance I had to see you today, and all you have to say is what’s up?” Maggie says, never letting her hands leave her hips.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about” Eric replies, back to her as he takes a similar stance to hers.  
They continue their stare off and when I turn my attention to Dylan he quickly turns his eyes away from me.  
“Are you mad at me?” I ask, trying to read his face.  
“What? No, never” he responds with his eyes still averted.  
“Then what’s wrong?” I ask, feeling the words catching in my throat.  
“Nothing is wrong Baby” Dylan replies and pulls me into a hug.  
I see Eric shoot him a look and for some reason it all just feels off.  
“Then I can’t wait to spend some time with you tonight” I say as Dylan takes his arms from around me.  
“Uhh” he starts, but Eric interrupts him.  
“Maybe tomorrow” he says.  
“What? No! It’s Friday and my parents said I can spend the night with Y/n. I want some alone time Eric” Maggie says looking like she is trying to stop the smoke from coming out of her ears.  
“Well wait until tomorrow night and go to her house. We have plans tonight” Eric replies to her and the tension between the two would be obvious from space.  
“What’s so important that you can’t hang out with us tonight?” I ask, feeling my own anger start to form.  
“We have some stuff to do at his house. Tomorrow okay?” Dylan says as he looks down at me.  
He kisses the top of my head before he motions with his at Eric. I watch as Eric nervously tries to lean in and kiss my friend, but she turns her head at the last second and his kiss lands awkwardly on the side of her face.  
“Okay then” he says before he storms off down the hall with Dylan following.  
“What the fuck” I say as I watch them walk away.  
“I don’t know. But what I do know is that we aren’t just going to sit back and wait on them to decide they have time for us” Maggie says before slamming our locker and heading for the door.  
I catch up with her as she hits the parking lot.  
“So what’s the plan?” I ask, out of breath.  
“Oh, we will be paying a visit to the Harris household tonight” she replies as she slings her backpack into the back seat and gets inside her car.  
“But Maggie it doesn’t seem like they want to see us tonight” I reply while climbing into her passenger seat.  
“I no longer give a fuck what he wants” she replies.

After lots of convincing, I finally agreed to the plan. We got ourselves ready and right before dark we were in my car headed to Reid street.  
“You know this is probably going to cause a fight between you two” I say over to my friend.  
“That wouldn’t be anything new these days. And I don’t care. If he doesn’t want to be with me anymore then he can just fucking tell me so we can get this over with” She replies way more calm about it than I would be. Eric can be a little scary when he gets pissed. I honestly don’t know how she handles it or even sticks around.  
“Plus, you know I like it when he gets all crazy” she responds with a smile as if she could read my thoughts.  
When we approach the house I immediately notice that the only cars here are the boys cars.  
“What the hell! His parents aren’t even here, and he didn’t want me here? Hell no” Maggie says, and opens her door to get out before the car is even good and stopped.  
“Yeah this is weird” I reply and follow her lead up to the door.  
Instead of ringing the doorbell like she usually does, Maggie balls her fist up and starts to beat on it.  
“This is gonna go badly” I almost whisper.  
The door flies open and a very confused Eric stands there looking at us in shock.  
“What the hell are you two doing here” he says nervously as he moves onto the porch and closes the door behind him.  
“Surprise” Maggie says through clenched teeth.  
“Look it’s not a good time” Eric starts but is interrupted.  
“Seems like a perfect time. Your parents aren’t even here. What the fuck Eric” Maggie says and I can hear her voice shaking.  
“Okay Maggie, Jesus. Calm the fuck down and I will let you in” he says before going back inside and quickly closing and locking the door behind him.  
“What is happening right now?” I ask at my fuming friend.  
After several minutes the door opens again and Dylan is standing there this time.  
He moves to the side and motions with his hand for us to come in.  
“I for one do not mind the surprise” he whispers into my ear as I pass him and my whole body breaks out in chills.  
“Where did he go?” Maggie asks.  
“Downstairs. Give him a minute.. or not” Dylan says as Maggie bounds down the stairs.  
“Come on” he says as he reaches down and grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs with him.  
“Open the door Eric” Maggie says as she beats on Eric’s bedroom door.  
“Oh my god Maggie” he yells out before the door flings open. His cheeks are bright red and he looks like he has just been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing.  
After that all I see is Maggie put her hands on his chest and shove him backwards into his room and slam the door.  
“That can’t go well for him” Dylan laughs out.  
“And you think this is going to go well for you?” I ask up at him and watch the smile fall off of his face.  
“Are we fighting to?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“I just need you to tell me what’s going on here. We haven’t spent any time together in forever. I feel like you don’t like me anymore” I say and he instantly pulls me into him.  
“Don’t say that Y/n. I love you so much” he says into the top of my head.  
“Then explain Dylan” I reply and pull back enough so that I can see his face.  
“I really can’t. Just trust me on this one okay? It has nothing to do with you” he replies.  
“Then let’s go be alone somewhere” I say back as I let my hands wander to the bottom of his shirt and run across his bare stomach.  
I feel his body tense up and he lets out a long breath before pushing my hands away.  
“Not tonight baby. I’m sorry. We have some shit to take care of” he replies as he takes a step back away from me.  
“I’m sorry but I’m not settling for that anymore” I say back as I reach and grab his arm and pull him with me to the couch.  
I push him down and he lets me, sitting down, he reaches for me and I push his hand away.  
“Don’t be mad Y/n” he says as he looks up at me with worried eyes.  
“I’m not mad right now” I reply as I keep standing in between his knees.  
“Then why do you look like that?” he asks up at me.  
I glance over at Eric’s closed bedroom door and weigh my options. I can hear them still going back and forth so I feel like we may be safe for a while.  
I go down on my knees in front of him and watch the realization spread on his face.  
“No Y/n not here” he says as I unbuckle his jeans but he doesn’t try to stop me with his hands. He actually leans back giving me better access.  
“I don’t think that your body and brain are on the same page” I say as I smile up at him and reach inside his boxers pulling him out.  
His eyes go wide as I run my thumb across his tip and then start to stroke him slowly.  
“We should stop” he breathes out.  
“Should we really though?” I ask before lowering my head and running my tongue up his length.  
“Oh fuck Y/n” he moans out as his head falls back onto the back of the couch.  
I smile to myself as I make circles around his tip and when I take him in my mouth his hand comes down onto the back of my head holding me down on him.  
I reach up and move it away as I continue my slow movements with my mouth.  
He lightly bucks his hips up trying to make me speed up. But I won’t.  
I alternate between taking him all in my mouth and flicking my tongue against his tip and before long I can hear his heavy pants as he lets the feeling take him over.  
“Baby I can’t” he moans out and I stop. I move my mouth away and sit on the floor looking up at him.  
“Why did you stop?” he asks as he looks down at me, begging me with his eyes to come back.  
I don’t say a word as I let him calm down some. When I can tell he is getting irritated I start the process all over. Just as slow as before.  
“Are you trying to kill me?” he moans out and I can feel his hand coming my way again but before he can make contact, I push him back away.  
I start to move faster causing his breathing to get heavy again and right when he is almost at the point of no return again I move away.  
“No!” he yells out and I know it was louder than he meant for it to be but judging by the look on his face he gives not a single fuck. Before I even realize what is happening he is standing in front of me now and he grabs my arms and pulls me up.  
“Come on” he says with a serious face as he pulls his pants back up and grabs my wrist, pulling me up the stairs and into a bedroom I had never been in before.  
As soon as the door is closed behind us, he comes at me. Burying his face into my neck he starts to suck and kiss up to my ear as he walks me backwards to the bed. When I feel the back of my knees hit it I let him push me the rest of the way down and come down on top of me.  
“That was so wrong” he whispers into my ear as his hand travels down my side and over my stomach. He manages to get my pants down one handed and as I kick them into the floor, he starts to run his longer slender finger up and down my core.  
“I guess it was one way to get what you want though huh?” he asks as he looks down at me and pushes his finger inside of me.   
I smile up at him and within a split second he flips me over onto my stomach and comes back down on top of me.  
He pushes himself inside me and we both moan out at the contact.  
“It’s been too long” he groans out as he starts to pick up his speed and pushes me over the edge.  
My body tenses up and I moan out as he leans back and grabs onto my hips. With one leg on each side of mine he holds on tight as he rocks into me. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his release as well and when he finishes, he lets out the loudest moan I have ever heard come out of him.  
He moves away from me and lays down on his back beside me and I turn my head so that I can see him.  
“Feel better?” he asks as he looks my way. Out of breath and with a huge smile on his face.  
“Do you?” I ask back with a smile equal to his.  
“Oh hell yeah. We should do that more” he says with a laugh.  
“That’s what I’ve been saying” I laugh out before moving up against him and burying my face in his neck.  
“I promise I won’t ever make you feel like I don’t want to be with you ever again” he says as he squeezes me closer to him.


	6. How To Win A Fight

As soon as his bedroom door opens I put both hands on his chest and shove him backwards as hard as I can into room. I slam the door behind me, and I could swear he looks nervous as I walk towards him slowly.  
“I said you could come in if you calmed down” he says as he watches my every movement.  
“You want me to calm down Eric? Then start explaining what the fuck is going on here. How do we go from what we were to this?” I ask as I stop right in front of him.  
He looks down at me with squinted eyes before turning his head to the side and letting out a small laugh.  
“Is this funny to you?” I ask, grabbing his chin to pull his face back to mine.  
“It’s a little funny that you think you can come in here trying to act all scary and demand things out of me” he replies with a smirk on his face.  
“You know what. Screw this. I’m done” I yell out at him and turn to head towards the door but am stopped abruptly when he grabs my arm and jerks me roughly back and into his chest.  
“You aren’t going anywhere Maggie. Can you please just calm down” he says, still smiling at me as he tries to gain control over the situation.  
“Let me go Eric. And if you tell me to calm down one more time, I swear I’m going to knock your teeth out” I reply and with my face centimeters from his.  
“You aren’t going to hit me. Stop acting crazy” he says back but without the smile this time.  
I pull my arm out of his grip and start back towards the door only for him to grab me by my hips and spin me around. My back hits the wall with a thud as he shoves me into it and grabs my face with his hand.  
“You really want to leave?” he asks into my ear as he grips my jaw.  
“No what I really want is for you to tell me what I did wrong so we can go back to how we were” I reply, and I can hear my own voice shaking.  
He drops his hand and takes a step back away from me and puts his hands in his pockets. Several minutes go by of us just staring at each other as the smirk appears back on his face.  
My thoughts start to race as I realize that he really is enjoying seeing me lose my shit over him and it’s making me more angry by the second.  
Just when I’m about to start towards the door again he tilts his head to the side like he is studying me.  
“So are you calm yet?” he asks and the smirk goes into a full blown smile. He knew what he was doing. He asked for it.  
Before I realize what I’m doing my hand comes up and connects with his cheek. His head goes to the side and his eyes go huge and a low growl comes out of his throat.  
“Fuck” I let out and my body is like a statue. Frozen in place.  
“You just fucking slapped me” he says when he finally looks back my way and his eyes are so dark I instantly go into flight mode.  
I quickly dart towards the door and he grabs me before I can make it once again but this time he throws me down on his bed and comes down on top of me.  
“Are you fucking crazy? I will rip your fucking head off Maggie” he says as he stares down at me with enough intensity that I actually believe him.  
“Get off me Eric. I’m leaving” I manage to get out as I push on his shoulders, but he isn’t budging.  
“You gonna hit me again if I don’t?” he asks.  
“I fucking might” I reply still trying with everything I have in me to make him move.  
“Fine. You wanna go then go” He says and then pushes himself off the bed and stands at the foot of it looking down at me.  
“If I leave then I’m not coming back. Ever” I respond as I go up on my elbows.  
“If that’s what you want” he replies, not taking his eyes off me.  
“Of course that’s not what I want you fucking asshole!” I yell out and sit all the way up feeling defeated.  
“What do you want then Maggie?” he asks.  
“I want you Eric” I respond without thinking.  
“Then come get me” he says back and lets his tongue run across his lips.  
“Don’t do that. You can’t act like you hate me and then make me want you all in the same second” I reply knowing that he absolutely could.  
“Maggie, I don’t hate you. But I do want to fuck you like I do” he responds as he comes to stand in front of me and lets his hand run up the side of my face before grabbing my hair in his fist and pulling my head back.  
“But don’t ever think for one second that you will get away with slapping me like that again” he says as he pushes his nose into mine.  
“What would happen if I did?” I ask knowing that I shouldn’t push him right now.  
“I will bend you over my knee and I doubt you will enjoy it” he responds still right in my face pulling my hair.  
“But I might” I say back and get out of his grip enough to take his bottom lip between my teeth.  
He lets out another growl before I feel his hand release my hair and he pushes me back onto the bed.  
“You won’t” he replies before sinking his teeth into my neck and the burning pain causes me to whine out.  
“What’s wrong Maggie?” he asks into my ear before he nips me again but lighter this time.  
I can feel my body reacting to him and I bring my hand up to the back of his head signaling that I want more.  
“I know what you want baby” he says before biting down harder again and then immediately kissing the same spot softly.  
“This doesn’t mean we aren’t still fighting” I breathe out as I reach between us and undo his pants.  
“Oh come on. You know I won this fight” he says with a laugh that disappears as soon as I flip us over and straddle him.  
“You think so?” I ask before I start my own attack on his neck. He leans his head to the side giving me better access and reaches down pulling on my leggings signaling for me to take them off.  
I quickly shed them and pull my shirt over my head leaving me bare as I take my position back on top of him.  
He leans back on his hands and I find his mouth with mine and when our tongues touch I start to grind my hips on top of him.  
He lets one hand go up my back and onto the back of my neck holding me into him and the other grabs my hip and he flips us back over with him on top.  
“I always win baby” he lets out as he kicks his pants the rest of the way off and rubs himself against me.  
“Now, we can either drop this whole fighting shit and play nice. Or you can continue to think you won and I can fuck you up. Your choice” he says as he lets his thumb trace my bottom lip.  
“I won” I say, and try to hide the smile that’s fighting to form.  
“Okay then” he says with a smirk and I know that was the answer he was hoping for in the first place.  
“I hope you are ready, if not this isn’t gonna feel too good” he says before pushing himself all the way inside me, filling me up in one go.  
I throw my head back and feel my mouth fall open as I let out a loud whine.  
“But you were ready huh?” he says as he looks down at me.  
“This is what you wanted the whole time isn’t it?” he asks as he starts to roughly slam into me. He leans back and grabs my hips, raising them up off the bed and digging his fingers in as he continues his rhythm.  
“So maybe you did win after all” he says as he slows down and starts to be more gentle.  
“No! You can win baby please don’t stop” I let out as I reach down and grab onto his hands that are still holding onto my hips.  
“I knew it” he says with a laugh as his grip tightens back up and he starts to slam into me again. I feel like I’m going to levitate off of the bed as I hit my peak. I lose control of my body and my legs start to shake and try to close on their own as the animalistic sounds come out of my mouth.  
“Where are you going?” he says bringing me back into reality and trying to hold me still.  
“Holy shit” I breathe out causing him to laugh.  
“Maybe we should fight more often” he says and then flips me over onto my stomach and pulls me up onto my knees.  
“Oh god” I whimper out, knowing where this is going and I also know that my body may not survive it.  
“You thought I was going to be done with you before I gave you what you really wanted?” he asks as he lets his fingers softly run up and down my back, sending chills all over my body.  
When one hand leaves my back I brace myself, knowing what is coming. He grips one side of my ass before lifting his hand back and the slap echoes through the room.  
“You’re onto my sneak attacks huh?” he asks, and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
He lines himself up again and pushes back inside of me just as rough as before, not giving my body time to adjust at all and I instinctively try to pull away but he pulls me back into him with my hips. Once I’m finally adjusted he leans forward pushing my head down into the bed and going in me as deep as he can and stops moving. My hips start to move trying to get him going again but he won’t budge. I come up on my hands and lean forward and start bucking back into him and I feel him lean back letting me take over. Knowing that I have control of it feels as good as him inside of me and I look back at him over my shoulder and when our eyes meet I see the look of pure lust all over his face. I keep pushing myself back onto him until I feel my release coming and when he feels it to he grabs my hips taking back over and sending me over the edge again and the feeling makes me scream out when it hits me.  
“Fuck me to” he says as he pushes all the way inside me and holds me still, filling me up.  
He bends forward and rests his forehead on my back and the only sound in the room is our heavy panting as we both try to recover from what just happened.  
He finally moves around to lay beside me on the bed and pulls me into him and I lay my head on his chest.  
“Don’t ever think that anything is your fault. It’s never your fault” he says before rolling onto his side and burying his face in my neck.  
“Eric?” I say after several moments of silence.  
“Huh” he responds lazily.  
“I’m sorry I hit you. But I’m still the winner in that fight” I say causing him to laugh into my neck.


	7. Shhhhh

Standing in the shower with the warm water running down my body, I can’t help but to get lost in my thoughts. The last week had been almost back to normal. I say almost because me and Dylan still haven’t had much alone time, but we have at least been around each other a lot more often. It’s hard to get this nagging feeling out of my head that something just isn’t right, even though he has promised numerous times that everything is fine.  
When my water starts to run cold, I let out a loud groan before pulling myself out of the shower and wrapping up in my oversized fluffy towel.  
I stepped out of my bathroom and right into my bedroom and went straight to my dresser, digging for my favorite pajamas.   
“Where the hell are they?” I ask myself out loud before heading towards my closet to see if they got thrown in my ever growing pile of shit that I don’t ever want to put away. When I pull my closet doors back I can face to face with a tall figure and let out a shriek and within a second I feel one hand go over my mouth and the other goes to my waist pulling me into him.  
“Shhh baby, it’s me” I hear Dylan say into my ear. I try to get out a response but his hand is still firmly on my mouth.  
“Y/n? Everything okay?” my mom yells from outside my door. Dylan drops his hand from my mouth allowing me to answer.  
“Uh yeah, I thought I saw a spider” I yell back with a shaky voice as I look up at my boyfriend with wide eyes.  
“Okay honey, I’m headed to bed. Goodnight” she calls back before I hear her walk back down the hallway.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” I ask Dylan.  
“Couldn’t stop thinking about you. I thought you might appreciate a surprise” he says back as he brings his hand up to my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb lightly.  
“You mean a heart attack? How did you get in here? And why were you in my closet?” I ask as I lean my face into his hand.  
“I have my ways” he says down at me with a cheeky grin.  
“My mom will castrate you if she catches you in here” I reply and it hits me that I’m standing here in nothing but a towel.  
“You will be very, very quiet so that doesn’t happen. Right?” he asks and I watch his eyes go down and over my almost naked body.  
I study his face as he stares back at me and then walk over and lock my door before going to sit on my bed.  
“Is that my answer?” he asks with a smile, while still standing in place beside my closet.  
I pat the bed beside me and nod my head. The thought of him sneaking into my room to be with me, knowing that we could get caught at any second, is making my body going into over drive.  
He drops his jacket onto the floor and comes my way, but instead of sitting beside me, he guides me down onto my back and comes down on top of me.  
“Very quiet remember” he says as he runs his hand up my thigh and I let my legs fall open wider giving him better access.  
When he touches me, I suck in a breath and catch him smiling down at me. He pushes his finger inside of me and I lean up to find his lips with mine. As he starts to pump his finger faster I kiss him harder trying my best to keep quiet, but a small moan escapes my mouth and goes into his. He pulls his hand away and opens my towel, tossing it on the ground beside my bed, and never breaking the kiss.  
I reach down between us, undoing his pants and pushing them open. When my hand meets his hardness, he lets his own moan out. He lets me stroke him slowly as our tongues play tag and we muffle each others sounds with the kiss. I can hear my body begging for him and I line him up with my entrance and guide him inside. When he fills me up both of our mouths fall open, breaking the kiss. He lays his forehead against mine as he slowly starts to move his hips. I try my hardest to concentrate on not letting myself make any noise but it becomes too much when he picks his speed up. I lean my head up and press my face into his neck hoping to silence myself as he pushes me closer to my release.  
When I pull back, our eyes lock and it feels as if he is staring into my soul as he keeps his rhythm and I feel myself starting to come undone. He smiles down at me before he reaches over with one hand and places it over my mouth firmly and brings his mouth to my ear.  
“Ready?” he whispers and I nod my head quickly in response. He picks up his pace and starts to get rougher and I push my head back into my pillow as the feeling starts to take over.  
When I hit my release, I moan out into his hand that is covering my mouth and he buries his face in my neck doing the same.  
He rolls over onto his back, pulling me with him to were I’m laying on top of him with my head on his chest.  
“That may very well be the best sex we have ever had” I say as I turn my head to where I can see his face.  
“It was for sure intense” he replies as he smiles down at me.  
“You should sneak in at least once a week” I reply back and snuggle myself back into him.  
“Once? I was thinking we could make it a more regular thing” he says with a laugh as he runs his fingers through my hair.  
“Y/n who are you talking to?” I hear from outside my door making us both freeze.  
“Oh fuck” I whisper and we both shoot into action as I grab my towel out of the floor and wrap myself back up and then push Dylan back into my closet.  
“I’m writing in my journal mom! Just thinking out loud!” I say frantically, letting out the first thing I could think of.  
“Oh, You should go to sleep. It’s a school night” my mom says back, and I hear her retreat once again.  
When I feel like the coast is clear I open my closet doors and see Dylan standing there with a huge grin on his face.  
“You keep a journal?” he whispers.  
“Yep” I whisper back as he steps back into my room.  
“You gonna write about what just happened?” he asks as he pulls me back into his arms.  
“Absolutely” I reply.


	8. My Favorite Movie

After some discussion, Eric and I both agreed that one of the biggest issues in our relationship is the fact that my parents don’t like him, and in the past have refused to let me see him outside of school. With only two months left until my 18th birthday, I decided to give it another try. I went over my speech in my head over and over before I finally got up the courage to walk downstairs and plead my case.  
“Parentals, I need you to hear me out. Me and Eric have been dating for a long time and I think it’s ridiculous that you guys won’t give him a chance. So I’m here today to beg if that’s what it takes. Please let me see him on the weekends” I blurt out before they can shut me down. To my surprise they both look at each other without saying a word.  
“I think we are willing to give this a trial run” My dad says catching me completely off guard and I start to jump up and down clapping my hands.  
“With adult supervision of course” he finishes, causing me to stop my toddler antics and pull a disgusted face.  
“Dad I’m almost 18!” I whine out at him.  
“Almost being the key word Maggie. As long as you are living in our house then you will follow our rules” he says with a smile that makes me want to rip his head off.  
“You won’t have to worry about that much longer then. Me and Y/n are moving in together as soon as graduation is over” I spit out, knowing that is going to cause another world of problems for me.  
“Is that so?” my dad asks no longer smiling.  
“Okay, adult supervision. Got it” I say quickly hoping to save that conversation for another day.  
“Back up” he says as he starts to stand, and my mom cuts him off.  
“Yes, either us or his parents. And if it’s his parents then I need to talk to them to verify everything” she says with her hand on my dads arm trying to calm him.  
“Well that’s not embarrassing” I huff out.  
“Hey, take it or leave it” Dad finishes before he walks into his office and closes the door.  
“I’ll take it!” I call out and run to grab the phone off the kitchen wall. I run up the stairs into my room as I dial Eric’s number.  
“Hello?” I hear my boyfriend answer.  
“Hey baby!” I say excitedly into the phone.  
“Hey back” he says and I can hear his smile.  
“They said yes” I blurt out.  
“Holy shit? Really? That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. Well almost the best thing” he says with that all too familiar tone.  
“But there’s a catch…” I say, knowing that he is going to hate it.  
“Oh gawd, what?” he asks.  
“Parents have to be where ever we decide to go” I close my eyes and wait for him to freak out.  
“Your parents?” he asks sounding worried.  
“Mine or yours” I answer.  
“Hold on” he says quickly and I can hear him throw the phone down. Several minutes go by before he picks it back up.  
“Mom says we can do dinner tonight at 6. Then she says we can come back here and watch a movie or something before you have to be home. So you have 2 hours to go get your ass ready” he says excitedly.  
“My mom has to talk to her” I let him know.  
“Jesus Christ. Okay, go get her” he says and I hear him walking to.  
They talked for what seemed like forever but was actually about 3 minutes before my mom hung the phone on and smiled at me.  
“well, what are you waiting for? Go get ready!” she says with a smile and I dart up the stairs.

While I waited for Eric to pick me up I had to listen to my dad give me the talk about good choices and yadadada. Right at 5:55 I heard a car door and ran to the front door. I threw it open to see Eric with his fist raised ready to knock.  
“Hey beautiful, Excited?” he asks with a huge smile on his face.  
“Eric, I need her home by 11. Don’t mess this up” my dad says as he enters to doorway beside me.  
“Yes sir” Eric responds with a nod before taking my hand in his and we walk to his dad’s car.  
“Never thought I would be double dating with my son” his dad says as we get settled in and he pulls away from my house.  
“Hush Wayne” Eric’s mom says as she smiles over her shoulder at me.  
“If I had a daughter, I would be the same way I’m sure” his dad says back.  
“You wouldn’t want your daughter dating someone like Eric?” I ask as I look over at my boyfriend and he rolls his eyes dramatically.  
“No” is all Wayne says making me die out in laughter.

When we make it to the restraurant, me and Eric walk behind his parents. When we get to the hostess I’m surprised when Eric’s dad asks for 2 tables near each other instead of one. Eric winks at me and gives me a smirk as we are lead to the booth.  
“Well that was unexpected” I say once I’m seated with Eric across from me.  
“That’s why I wanted it to be my parents and not yours. Mine get it” he says as he looks at the menu.  
After we have ordered and gotten our drinks Eric excuses himself and goes to the bathroom. When he comes back, instead of sitting where he was he sits next to me on my side of the booth.  
“Is this allowed?” I ask as I smile over at him.  
“It’ll be fine. Plus, I could see my mom from there and she keeps making faces at me. Kinda takes the whole romantic vibe away from it all” he says as he leans in and kisses my cheek.  
The waitress brings our food and we eat in mostly silence. Eric finishes before me and lays his hand on my thigh making me jump.  
“What was that about?” he asks with squinched brows.  
“I guess I wasn’t expecting it” I say back and lay my fork down.  
“You expected me to keep my hands to myself all night?” he asks before leaning in and kissing my neck as his hand goes further up my thigh. When he hits the bottom of my skirt he lets his thumb run under it.  
“Your parents are right over there Eric” I whisper out and close my legs tighter.  
“They aren’t paying attention to us. They can’t even see us” He says into my ear.  
“We are in public. Please stop” I say back as he tries to push his hand up higher.  
“Fiiiiiine” he groans out and pulls his hand away from me.  
“Don’t be mad baby” I say as I look over at him.  
“I’m not mad. I’m fucking horny” he says and reaches down adjusting himself in his pants.  
“I’m sorry” I say and try to hide my laughter.  
“I bet you are” He says and right as the words come out his parents appear in front of us.  
“You two ready to head out?” his dad asks as he looks back and forth between us.  
“Yep!” I say and push on Eric making him stand up. His face says it all. I know he is praying nobody notices his situation.

Once we are at his house we start to head down to the basement and his mom calls after us.  
“Stay in the family room Eric. I’ll be checking in because I promised I would” She says making Eric let out a long groan.  
“Sorry” she says with a laugh as he pulls me down the stairs.  
“So I guess we are really going to watch a movie” he says when we reach the family room.  
“Seems that way” I reply with a laugh, knowing that this is pure torture for him.  
I sit down on the couch and wait for him to put a movie in. Once he starts one, he comes and sits next to me on the couch. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into him and I lay my head on his shoulder.  
“You are so warm” I say as the credits start.  
“Are you cold? Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, and reaches over the back of the couch grabbing a blanket and throwing it over us.  
“Thank you” I say as I snuggle into him.  
We sit silently watching the movie and as time goes by it hits me that his mom hasn’t once came down to check on us. Maybe it was all a show.  
I let my arm go around his waist, hugging him tightly, before I loosen it and let my hand rest on his lower stomach. I move my fingers around until I find the bottom of his shirt and let them graze his bare skin there before I let them go a little lower and start playing with the button on his pants.  
“Don’t fuck with me Maggie” he whispers out and I let my hand go lower to rest on the bulge in his pants.  
“You got it hard, now you have to do something with it” he whispers into my ear before biting down on my ear lobe.  
“What if your mom comes down?” I ask as I rub him over his pants.  
“She won’t. But if she does there’s a blanket on top of us” he says and brings his hand down and undoes his pants and pulls himself out.  
I let my fingers run up and down his length before I close my hand around him and start to slowly stroke.  
“Mmmm” he lets out and brings his hand down to rest on my thigh.  
I try to push his hand away, but he refuses.  
“You just worry about what you are doing” he whispers out before letting his hand go under my skirt. I instinctively open my legs up for him and he plays with the side of my panties. He continues running his fingers everywhere except for where I want them and it’s driving me crazy. I can feel my own wetness soaking my panties as I start to pump him faster hoping that will make him touch me.  
“Slow down baby” he says, and finally moves my panties to the side and runs his finger from top to bottom, making me let out a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding in.  
I do as I’m told as he teases me, running his finger over my most sensitive spot only to move away leaving me a panting mess.  
“Don’t get loud” he whispers out as he pushes two fingers inside of me and starts moving them around. I turn my head and bite down on his shirt sleeve trying to silence myself. I start to pump him faster, matching his rhythm, and before long his hips are bucking up into my hand.  
“Oh god Maggie. Don’t stop, I’m gonna cum” he breathes out as I feel my own release coming.  
He stops moving his fingers as I feel his wetness coat my hand and the blanket and he groans out.  
I let out my own groan but for a completely different reason.  
“Eric, It’s 10:15” his mom calls down the stairs and I freeze in terror.  
“Okay mom! The movie has like 10 more minutes” he calls out as he looks at me and then licks his lips.  
“I’ll be right back” he says, and he leaves me sitting there needing to be relieved.  
He comes back and sits beside me and throws the blanket in the floor.  
“We gotta be fast baby” he says as he pulls my leg across him, spreading me open.  
He pushes his finger back inside of me and brings his mouth to my neck.  
He bites down roughly as his fingers work magic between my legs and I grip onto his shirt and clench my teeth together.  
“Cum for me Maggie” he whispers into my ear and that’s all it took to get me there.  
I pull at his shirt and buck my hips up towards him as my whole body bursts into flames.  
He pulls his fingers out of me and brings his lips to mine and kisses me with so much passion that it makes me physically hurt to feel him inside of me.  
“Did you think I was gonna leave you hanging?” he asks with his forehead pressed against mine.  
“For a minute” I say as I smile up at him.  
“Come on. We aren’t missing curfew and ruining this thing before it ever gets started” he says and slaps my thigh before getting off the couch.  
When we walk up the stairs his mom looks at us from the couch.  
“How was the movie?” she asks with a sweet smile.  
“Best one I’ve ever seen” Eric says back as he squeezes my hand and leads the way to his car.


	9. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in both of the girl's POV. Hope you enjoy (:

Y/N POV

The night of senior prom was finally upon us. I sat at my makeup table with my mom behind me, curling my hair, as Maggie’s mom helped her zip up her dress.  
“I want you girls to take it all in. Don’t miss a single second of this night. I want you both to be able to smile when you look back on the memories one day when you are our age” Maggie’s mom said as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
“Mom, you always have to make everything so emotional”  
“Maggie you will understand one day when you have kids of your own” my mom chimed in while she braided a piece of hair down the side of my head to keep it out of my face.  
“I don’t think I want kids”  
“I remember saying that one time to” Maggie’s mom replied with a laugh.  
“She only says that because Eric doesn’t want kids” I let out before I could stop myself and I immediately passed Maggie a apologetic look.  
“He isn’t so bad” her mom replied when she caught the two of us exchanging looks.  
“Something I never thought I would hear come out of your mouth” my friend said with a huge smile on her face.  
The past few weeks, her parents had gotten used to the idea of her and Eric being together which made everyone involved very happy. The two of them for obvious reasons, and now Dylan and I didn’t have to hear about how they never got to see each other and that it was unfair that we could.  
“We need to get your dress on honey. The boys and their parents will be here anytime and I’m sure your fathers are getting impatient downstairs” my mom let me know.  
She helped me into my emerald colored, form fitting gown that I had been dying to put on since I bought it months ago. I looked at myself in the mirror and all I could think about in that moment is how I couldn’t wait to see it laying on the floor of the hotel room that Eric had gotten for me and Dylan. Luckily, he had turned 18 and we didn’t have to search for someone else to do it. It wasn’t a big deal to him since he was already getting one for himself and Maggie anyways.  
Maggie and I were left alone in my room once our moms went downstairs to get the cameras ready and we stood smiling at each other like idiots.  
“I can’t believe you found a dress like that on such short notice”  
“I still can’t believe it either. Leave it to Eric to decide to go to prom 2 weeks before” Maggie replied as she ran her hands down her dress. She looked gorgeous in the black gown. I couldn’t believe that her mom went for it considering the slit in the side comes up to her thigh.   
“Are you as excited as I am?”  
“I’m excited for food at the moment. My stomach is growling so hard that it hurts” My friend replied as I heard exactly what she was talking about, causing me to laugh.  
“Girl’s! They are here!”   
“Let’s do this” I said to Maggie and we headed out of my room and down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs.

Maggie POV

As we stood at the top of the stairs waiting on the okay to come down, I couldn’t decide if the feeling in my stomach was because I hadn’t ate all day or if I was really excited. Eric and I hadn’t been unsupervised long enough to have any real alone time in several weeks. Not that I’m complaining about actually getting to spend real time with him, but still.   
We could hear all of the parents talking at the bottom of the stairs and from the sound of it, all four moms were equally emotional about what was happening. The dads had went right in to talking sports but I noticed that I couldn’t hear either of the boys saying a word.  
“This is taking forever” Y/n eventually breathed out before she yelled down the stairs.  
“Get your cameras ready if you are going to because we are tired of waiting!”  
She then grabbed my hand and we started down the stairs together.  
Halfway down I saw him. I looked him over in his black suit and tie before our eyes locked and I saw his eyebrows go up.  
“You both look stunning” I heard Dylan’s mom say but all I could think about was getting to him.  
I let go of Y/n’s hand and quickly got down the last few steps before I was standing right in front of him.  
“Hi” Eric almost whispered as he looked down at me.  
“Hi” I replied and had to fight with myself to not kiss him right in front of everyone.  
His mom handed him the plastic container that had my corsage inside, and my mom did the same with his boutonniere.  
All 4 moms snapped pictures like crazy as we took turns pinning flowers to tuxedo jackets and the boys slipped on our corsages.  
“Maggie and Eric can we go outside and get a few pictures and then we can take some with both couples?” my mom asked and Eric reached down, grabbing my hand as we followed our parents out of Y/n’s front door.  
We were instructed to do several different poses together and it typically would have irritated the both of us but not right now. We couldn’t take our eyes off of each other and when Eric finally leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, his mom let out a squeal as she happily snapped pictures, and my dad responded with an angry grunt.  
“He’s a good kid” Eric’s dad said to mine causing Eric to smile into the kiss before he dipped me backwards causing me to lift one leg off the ground and squeeze my arms around his neck tightly.  
“Oh my, I will have to get a 8x10 of that one made” Eric’s mom said while she snapped as many pictures of that moment that she could.

Y/N POV

Dylan had wrapped his arms around my waist as soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs and he was refusing to let me go, not that I was objecting. Both of our moms took pictures as they chatted back and forth about how we should pose on the staircase.  
We ignored them for the most part and did our own thing as the flashes went off like the paparazzi chasing after celebrities.  
“You look so beautiful baby” Dylan whispered in my ear from behind me before kissing my cheek and as I looked back over my shoulder at him, both moms lost it.  
“That one will for sure be the centerpiece for their wedding” his mom said causing us both to shoot our eyes her way and I imagine we both had the same look on our faces as the flashes started going off again.  
“Nope. That’s the one” Dylan’s dad said with a loud laugh.  
“Let the kids have a good prom night before you start planning weddings” my dad responded as he laughed right along with everyone else.  
Once our moms had their fill of pictures, we headed outside to join Maggie and Eric for some group shots.  
Mine and Maggie’s mom took pictures of us separately as the boys moms did the same and then we came back together right as the limo pulled up to pick us up.  
The four of us stood in front of it and after a few serious shots, Dylan reached down and scooped me into his arms and I put on my best Damsel in distress look as Eric wrapped his hands around Maggie’s throat and she stuck her tongue out like he was choking the life out of her.  
“Eric you may want to loosen up there. My daughters face is turning red” Maggie’s dad said with a irritated tone to his voice, causing the 4 of us to laugh as Eric let Maggie go and Dylan put me back on the ground.  
“That’s exactly how I’m gonna carry you into the room later” Dylan whispered into my ear and I felt my cheeks go red.

Maggie POV

“If only he knew why your face was really red huh?” Eric whispered out for only me to hear and I playfully pushed him away from me.  
“So prom and then the after party right? When should we expect you home?” my dad asked and luckily my mom saved the day.  
“The after party will go on well into the morning dear. Maggie will be home sometime tomorrow”  
Minutes later we had all piled into the limo and we were headed off the pick up our other friends that were riding with us.

A little over an hour later we were seated at our designated table eating dinner together. The room was full of laughter and all around happiness as we ate our food and talked about what was in store for the night. When we had finished eating, Eric reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly causing me to look over at him.  
“What are you smiling about?”  
“I’m just really happy right now” he replied with one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on his face.  
“I am to” I replied before scooting my chair closer to his and laying my head on his shoulder.

Not long after, we made our way into the huge room that had been decorated for prom. The music was loud and the dance floor was full of our classmates that all appeared to be having the time of their lives.  
“Let’s go dance”  
“You know I don’t dance Maggie” Eric replied as he pulled me over to the line for pictures. As we waited for our turn he stood behind me with his arms tightly around my waist and every now and then he was kiss my neck softly causing me to squirm in his arms.

Y/N POV

Dylan and I went straight into the crowd on the dance floor as soon as we entered the room and within seconds we had joined in on the fun. Dylan made me laugh as he danced around me ridiculously and then he grabbed my hands and made me go right along with him. Four songs later and we had both laughed so hard at each other that it felt like my cheek muscles were on fire. When the music slowed down, he pulled me against him and I laid my head on his chest as he held me close and we lost ourselves in the moment.  
When the song ended we made our way over to one of the tables and within minutes, it was full of all our other friends. I looked around the group and couldn’t spot Maggie and Eric anywhere.  
“Where did those two go?” I leaned over and said into Dylan’s ear.  
“The last time I saw them they were in line for pictures”  
“I guess we need to do that to” I let him know and he immediately stood up and reached his hand down for me and we made our way over to the line.  
“I don’t see them over here”  
“They couldn’t have gone far Y/n. We road together after all” Dylan let me know as he squeezed my hand lightly.  
I let my eyes search over the room, trying to spot either of them and I was pulled out of my search when Dylan let out a laugh.  
“No fucking way” he said as he pointed into the crowd on the dance floor.  
I followed his finger and spotted them and put my hand over my mouth trying to hide my laughter.

Maggie POV  
“I’m not doing this woman. Stop! Jesus Maggie you look like a idiot” Eric said only causing me to laugh as I danced in front of him and he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Loosen up babe” I laughed out as I grabbed his hand and tried to make him dance with me with no luck.  
“I don’t dance”  
“Just one dance Eric” I pleaded with him, but he wasn’t budging.  
The song ended and I felt the familiar feeling of sadness creeping into my chest but before it could consume me, Eric pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“One song”  
I smiled up at him as “I don’t want to miss a thing” by Aerosmith started playing.  
I let my arms go up and around his neck as he held me into him and we stared at each other while we slowly rocked back and forth to the music.  
I watched a smile form on his face and I leaned in, pressing my lips to his as we both went still and everything around us seemed to disappear.  
Just as I felt his tongue brush against mine, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
“Nope” one of the chaperones said. I felt my cheeks start to burn and when I looked at Eric, he just looked pissed.  
“Stupid fucker”  
“It’s fine Eric” I let him know, trying to calm him down.  
“Can we just go? This room key is burning a hole in my pocket” he replied as his face softened and he pulled me back to him.  
“Not until you win me one of those huge stuffed animals that I saw them bringing in for the after party the other day”  
“Baby I will go buy you one tomorrow” he replied while shaking his head at me.  
“Nu uh” I said with a laugh before kissing the tip of his nose and pulling him back out of the crowd.

Y/N POV  
Dylan and I had just made it back to the table from getting our picture made when I saw Maggie dragging a not too thrilled looking Eric to the table.  
“How did you get him out there?” I asked her once she was seated next to me.  
“I lead the way and it was too late by the time he realized where we were” she responded with a big smile.  
“Pretty much” Eric chimed in as he draped his arm over the back of her chair.  
“Hey man, come outside and smoke with me” Dylan said and Eric immediately jumped up and followed him outside.  
As soon as they were gone, I pulled my friend onto the dance floor with me, knowing she wants to dance.  
After two fast paced songs, the DJ slowed it down and Maggie wrapped her arms around me in a hug and we slow danced together. Halfway through the song I felt large hands grab my waist and pull me away from her and I landed right in Dylan’s arms.  
“I was gone 10 minutes and you make me look bad by dancing with a chick” he said into my ear with a laugh.  
To my surprise, Eric had also came onto the dance floor and the four of us finished out the song dancing next to each other.  
“The crowd is thinning out. I think the after party is starting” Dylan let me know as the song ended.  
“Yep. Let’s get out of here” Eric replied as he pulled a smiling Maggie off of the dance floor and straight out the door.


	10. All Along I Believed I Would Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one! hope you all liked it! Apologies if not (:

Maggie POV

Eric pretty much dragged me by my arm into the building where the after party was being held.  
“And I thought you didn’t even want to come to this”  
“I don’t. The quicker I win you a damn stuffed animal, the quicker we can leave” he let me know and I dug my heels in the ground, causing him to stop abruptly and shoot me a look.  
“Eric we have all night. This is a one time thing. We will never get this night back. Plus, graduation is in 3 weeks and me and Y/n will have our own place so we won’t have to deal with all my parents crap anymore” I let him know as I grabbed the front of his tuxedo jacket and pulled him to me.  
“Okay okay. Let’s go have fun” he replied with a smile, before kissing my cheek and putting his hand in mine.  
“Oh my god. Look at Dylan” I laughed out as I pointed in the direction of our lanky friend. He was playing a game where there was a rope ladder over a foam pit. Every time he fell, he would go right back to the start and try again as Y/n laughed and cheered him on.  
“You think that’s funny? Then watch this”  
Eric pulled me over to the game and I took my spot next to Y/n as Eric waited for Dylan to fall again. Once he did, they started trash talking each other before they took off up the ladders.  
“Oh shit this is harder than it looked” Eric laughed out as Dylan passed him on the opposite ladder.  
“Eat my dust Reb!” Dylan called back and right before he hit the top and rang the bell, Eric flipped upside down on his ladder. I couldn’t breathe from laughter as he hung there like a monkey.  
“Laugh it up” Eric replied with red cheeks as he made his way back over to me.  
“One down” Dylan said as he handed Y/n a large stuffed monkey.  
“I hate to tell you this but everytime I look at it I’m going to see Eric hanging upside down” Y/n laughed out.  
“Hey, how about we make a deal. Whoever gets the most stuffed animals wins. The loser has to buy everybodys breakfast tomorrow” Dylan told Eric as he held his hand out, waiting for him to shake it.  
“Deal” Eric responded and slapped his hand into Dylan’s before he took off into the crowd.  
“Forgetting something?” I called after him.  
“Keep up woman!”  
He stopped at the game where you throw the baseball to knock down pins and after 4 attempts, he finally won a prize.  
“I want the blue Llama!” I said as I pointed at the animal.  
“A llama?”  
“Yes eric. A llama” I replied as I hugged the fluffy thing to me.  
Next up was the game where you had to shoot out the whole red star on a target to win.  
“Yep. This is all me” Eric said. He took his stance and the pellets started flying. Within seconds, the star was gone and he was smiling proudly as the worker handed me the prize.  
“I’m going again”  
After 5 more times, my arms were loaded down and the worker told Eric to let someone else win. He rolled his eyes in a huff before he grabbed a few of the animals out of my arms and we went on to the next game.  
“Good lord!” Y/n let out as we caught up with them.  
“Only two V?” Eric said, feeling proud of himself.  
“Go fuck yourself dude”  
“Now now Dylan. Don’t be a sore loser” Eric laughed out as we followed Y/n and Dylan through the crowd of people.

Y/n POV

I was beyond done with being in this crowd but I knew Dylan wasn’t going to leave until he won this stupid thing.  
We stopped at another game and Dylan tried 3 times before he finally won. We went on to the next game and I could tell that Maggie and Eric were also very ready to go. Eric caught the look on my face and gave me a nod.  
“Let’s make it a tie and then we stick to the original plan of me paying for Maggie and you paying for Y/n.”  
“No way. I’m not losing to you” Dylan said as he tried to get every bean bag through one of the small holes.  
“Jesus Christ” I let out before I walked up beside Dylan and started throwing the bags myself. I quickly won the game over and over and once I had all of the prizes, I turned back to the others.  
“There. We won. I’ll pay for breakfast at this point”  
“You Absolutely will not” Dylan said before pulling her into a hug.  
“Can we finally go now?” Eric asked impatiently.  
“Roll out” Dylan replied, and we all made our way outside and to our shared limo.  
Not long after, we were dropped off in front of my house where we would separate. Dylan and I in his car and Eric and Maggie in Eric’s car.  
It was already after 2am so we tried to be quiet, even though my parents knew we would be coming back.  
Maggie and I had packed over night bags and stashed them inside each of the cars the day before so that we wouldn’t be stuck in our dresses the next morning.  
The hotel we were staying at was almost an hour away from my house so once we were out of my neighborhood and on the highway Dylan turned the music up and we started our own little party.  
“You really do look beautiful tonight Y/n”  
“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself” I replied as I let my hand go up his arm and to his neck. I traced a pattern with my finger before I reached up and pulled the pony tail holder out of his hair, letting his curls fall crazily around his face.  
He shook his head like a dog, making his hair go even more crazy before he gave me a goofy look.  
When we stopped at a red light, I helped him out of his jacket and he got his tie off one handed.  
“This drive is taking forever” he said as he glanced over at me and I smiled back at him.  
“Only like 20 more minutes right?”  
“Something like that” he replied.  
I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned closer to him and let my hand run up his thigh slowly.  
“What are you up to?”  
“Shhh just drive” I responded before I reached the top of his pants and undid them. I palmed him through his boxers and he let out a soft moan, causing me to reach inside and pull him out.  
“While I’m driving baby?”  
“ I can stop” I let him know.  
“Please don’t” he replied and leaned his seat back a little, giving me better access.  
I let my hand do the work for a while before I lowered my head and put my mouth on him.  
“Holy shit” he let out as I took him all the way in my mouth.  
“We are gonna get pulled over if I drive any faster” he said, breathlessly.  
I swirled my tongue around him and bobbed my head faster in response.  
“Baby I’m gonna cum if you keep that up” he said as if that was supposed to stop me.  
I kept my pace and within minutes I felt his body tense and he spilled into my mouth.  
I sat back in my seat and buckled my seatbelt as he stared at the road ahead of us with his mouth hanging open.

Maggie POV

We had been on the road for almost half an hour when I unbuckled and reached into his back seat for my bag.  
“What are you doing?” Eric asked without looking my way.  
“I’m gonna change. I’ve had enough of this dress”  
“Don’t you dare” he said as he glanced my way.  
“You can’t exactly stop me right now” I said with a laugh as I dug my shorts and tshirt out of the bag.  
“I want to be the one to take that dress off of you Maggie”  
“Well when you put it that way” I replied as I stuffed the clothes back in the bag and threw it back over the seat.  
I could see the smirk on his face as he nodded his head.  
“The heels are coming off though” I let him know as I kicked them off into his floorboard and tried my best to get comfortable.  
“Good. I prefer you shorter than me”  
The car fell silent other than the music that was so low that I could barely make out what it was.  
As if he could read my thoughts, Eric reached over and turned the volume up and I could hear that it was “Engel” by Rammstein.  
Instead of putting his hand on the steering wheel, he brought it to lay on my exposed thigh from the high slit in my dress.  
He let his hand travel up further and around until it was resting as high up as it could go without touching me.  
He let his fingers trace the side of my panties and I opened my legs wider for him on instinct.  
He glanced over at me with hooded eyes and I watched his tongue go over his bottom lip before he put his eyes back on the road.  
“Take those off” he demanded, and I immediately did as I was told and pulled my panties off and into the floorboard with my shoes.  
His hand came right back to me and he touched me slowly, driving me crazy and making me move myself closer to his hand.  
“Nu uh” he said before he pulled away and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
“What? Why did you stop?” I asked, feeling extremely over heated.  
“Because we have about 15 minutes left of this drive and I want to touch you the whole 15 minutes. Without you finishing”  
“I don’t know if that’s possible Eric” I said with wide eyes.  
“It is” he replied before his hand came back to me and I let myself lean further back in the seat, trying to relax.  
He touched me so gently that it was almost making me irritated. But I knew if I tried to change it that he would stop again so I let him continue torturing me.  
He ran his finger over my opening before he pushed it inside of me and it felt like relief, causing me to let out a moan.  
“Baby” he almost whispered in a warning.  
His once slow movements had turned into something completely different now and he didn’t even comment when I let out another series of moans but just when I was about to hit my release he pulled away from me.  
“No!” I cried out as my body screamed to be relieved.  
“What? We are here” he said with a laugh.  
“I was so close baby. Now I have to make it all the way up the stairs and to the room like this”  
“So do I” he said after the car was parked and he reached over, grabbing my hand and laying it on top of his obvious hardess in his pants.

Y/n POV

We finally made it to the hotel and as we pulled in, I could see Eric’s car parked with them still in it.  
“They must have just got here to” Dylan said, letting me know he saw them to.  
I grabbed my bag and we got out and headed over to Eric's car only for him to roll the window down and yell out to us.  
“You don’t want to come over here right now, ya’ll go have a good night!”  
“Uhh okay then” I replied before Dylan grabbed my hand and we made our way up the stairs.

“211, 213, 215, that’s us” Dylan said, and he slid the card in the door. When the light turned green, he threw the door open and scoop me up into his arms just like he had done when we were taking pictures. I was laughing loudly when he dropped me down on the bed and came down on top of me.  
“Fucking finally” he let out as he ran his hand up my leg, taking the material of my dress with him.  
“Let’s get you out of this”  
He pulled me off of the bed to where I was standing in front of him and then he slowly pulled the zipper down. The dress landed in a pile around my feet, leaving me standing there in nothing except my strapless bra and panties.  
“That’s better” Dylan said as I turned around to face him and he was looking up at me with hungry eyes.  
“Your turn” I said and reached to undo all the buttons on his white dress shirt. He leaned back on his hands as he watched me and I smiled up at him every now and then. Once he was down to nothing but he boxers, I put one knee on each side of him and straddled him on the side of the bed.  
His mouth instantly came down to my neck as he reached around and unsnapped my bra, letting it fall to the ground. His lips went to my chest and I let my head fall back as he teased me with his tongue.  
My hips started to move on their own, grinding into him and before long he was pulling on my panties, signaling for me to take them off. I lifted up just enough to pull them off and toss them to the side and as I did that he pulled himself out of his boxers.  
When I came back down on him, he entered me slowly, holding me up by my hips so that he could lower me down onto him.  
When I was as far down as I could go, I started to move on him. I watched as his mouth fell open and I picked up my speed, racing towards my first release.  
Once it hit, it rocked me to the core and my legs went weak. Dylan flipped us over to where he was on top and took over, entering me again as he wrapped his arm around me thigh. He kept the pace slow and the passion behind it all made my chest ache. He never took his eyes off of mine and as I stared back at him, I could actually feel our shared love for each other.  
I felt the pressure building for me again and held onto him tightly as he picked up speed and hit his own release at the same time as I did.  
We stayed connected to each other for several minutes as he pushed a strand of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.  
“Do you know how much I love you Y/n?” he asked as he looked down at me.  
“If it’s anywhere near as much as I love you then it’s a whole lot”  
“I’m pretty sure that I love you more. You saved my life” he said. 

Maggie POV  
“Nobody is out here. It’s 3am Eric. Let’s just go” I pleaded with him. The bulge in his pants was still very obvious, but it wasn’t likely that we would see anyone on our way to the room.  
“Alright. Ready, Set, Go!” he yelled out as he threw his door open and took off.  
“Hey that’s not fair! I don’t have shoes on!” I called to him as I scrambled to get out of the car and catch up with him.  
I caught him at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed his arm, pulling him into me.  
“Like I would leave you out here alone in the middle of the night looking like that” he said with a laugh as we walked up the stairs hand in hand.  
“Did I tell you that they gave us rooms right next to each other?”  
“Oh shit. No you didn’t. That could be bad” I said as we turned the corner, and he scanned the room numbers looking for ours.  
“Eh, maybe the walls are thick. I don’t really want to hear them going at it all night either”  
“I was more concerned about them hearing me” I replied with a laugh.  
“Baby everybody in this hotel is gonna know what you sound like when you cum within the next hour” he said as he slid the card and opened the door to our room.  
I followed him inside, full of anticipation. He went into the bathroom and I laid back on the bed waiting for him. When he came out, his jacket and tie were gone, and he had undid his shirt. It was hanging open all wrinkled at the bottom from being tucked in all night.  
I sat up on my elbows to look at him and he gave me a weird smile.  
“Stay just like that” he said as he made his way over to me and went down on his knees in front of me.  
He pushed my thighs apart, exposing me to him since my panties were still on the floorboard of his car.  
He glanced up at me and licked his lips before his mouth came down on top of my core and I let out a loud moan. He returned the moan with one of his own and the vibrations alone were almost enough to do me in.  
He let his tongue run over me as my hands came down to hold onto his hair, holding him into me.  
He wrapped his arms around me legs and continued to push me closer and closer by the second and right before I hit that point he pulled away.  
“No baby please!” I begged as he came down on top of me on the bed.  
“You have zero patience” he said with a smile and went to bring his lips to mine but before he could, I flipped us over to where I was on top of him.  
“If you want to take this dress off then do it now or else I’m doing it myself” I let him know and I’m pretty sure he could see the crazy all over my face but I didn’t give a shit. I was done with the teasing.  
He leaned up and brought his hands behind my back and slid the zipper down and I awkwardly got the dress off without moving from on top of him.  
My hands instantly went to the button on his pants as he looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion.  
Once I got his pants undone, he kicked them off into the floor and I sat back down on top of him and could feel that he was still rock hard under me.  
I pulled him out and rubbed myself on top of him until he couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed onto my hips, trying to push inside of me.  
“No” I let out and grabbed both of his arms and pushed them above him head. I put all of my weight into holding them still with one of my hands as I continued sliding myself across him.  
“Fuck Maggie” he breathed out as he looked up at me with wild eyes.  
“It sucks to be teased doesn’t it?”  
“I wouldn’t say sucks” he replied as he stared up at me and I leaned down to press my lips to his. I pushed his lips apart with my tongue and he immediately took my bottom lip between his teeth causing me to push myself against him harder. When I decided that I was teasing myself more than him, I reached down with my free hand and guided him into me.  
I lowered myself all the way down onto him and stopped moving completely. I felt him twitch inside of me and I slowly started to rock on him. He didn’t fight to gain control of his arms back, he just let me do my thing which was really surprising me.  
He watched my face as I road him slowly and I moaned out when I found the right spot. Too caught up in the pleasure to care anymore, I let both of my hands go to his chest as I picked up my speed but before I could get into a good rhythm, his hands were on my hips, fingers digging into my sides as he tried to regain some control.  
I reached down with both hands and tried to take back my dominance but it was too late. He held me down and thrust up into me, and stopped moving.  
“No way. I was gonna let you have that one but the second you let go of me it was game over” he said before he reached up and grabbed my hair into his fist and leaned up.  
“But don’t worry baby. You are gonna cum this time” he said into my ear before he flipped us over and pushed me onto my stomach. He got behind me and pulled my hips up to him and as he entered me again, he pushed on my upper back, forcing my head down onto the mattress.  
With one hand on my back and the other gripping onto my hip, he built up his rhythm as I moaned out for him loudly.  
“Let me feel it” he said seconds before I felt my body give over to him completely.  
“Just like that” he continued as he grabbed onto my hips with both hands and kept his steady pace.  
Within minutes I was screaming out for him again as another wave hit me. As I was coming down, he slowed down so much that I started to push myself back into him, trying to get to rhythm back.  
“Nu uh” he said before he pulled out completely and rolled me onto my side. He laid down behind me and lifted my leg before he entered me again. Much slower than I was used to.  
He brought his hand up and let it go around my throat as he rocked into me and I could hear his heavy breathing right against my ear.  
The combination of it all was enough to send me right back over the edge and this time he finished with me. He kept his hand around my throat as his other arm came down and wrapped around my waist, holding me as close to him as he could.  
“I love you Eric” I let out in almost a whisper as he nuzzled his nose into my neck.  
“I love you to Maggie. I can’t even express how much”  
I smiled as he placed a kiss right below my ear.  
“You saved me from myself” he whispered out.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody ever comments anymore >=


End file.
